


Carmen & Zombies

by BlueFloyd



Category: Carmen - Bizet/Halévy & Meilhac, Carmen - Prosper Mérimée
Genre: "Major Character Death" ouais enfin c'est Carmen quoi, AU!Zombies, F/M, genderswapped!narrator, zombies !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Réécriture de la nouvelle de Prosper Mérimée avec des zombies.





	1. Chapter 1

_Κανείς δεν θρηνεί τον ασεβή_

_\- Γλινδα_

 

 

J’avais toujours soupçonné les historiens de ne savoir ce qu’ils disent lorsqu’ils placent les premières manifestations documentées en Europe de la maladie d’Ève dans le pays des Bastuli-Pœni, près de la moderne Monda, à quelque deux lieues au nord de Marbella. D’après mes propres conjectures sur le texte de l’anonyme, auteur du  _Bellum Mortuus_ , et quelques renseignements recueillis dans l’excellente bibliothèque du duc d’Ossuna, je pensais qu’il fallait chercher aux environs de Montilla le lieu mémorable où, pour la première fois, on vit apparaître en Europe une épidémie de la maladie d’Ève. Me trouvant en Andalousie au commencement de l’automne de 1830, je fis une assez longue excursion pour éclaircir les doutes qui me restaient encore. Un mémoire que je publierai prochainement ne laissera plus, je l’espère, aucune incertitude dans l’esprit de tous les archéologues de bonne foi. En attendant que ma dissertation résolve enfin le problème géographique qui tient toute l’Europe savante en suspens, je veux vous raconter une petite histoire ; elle ne préjuge rien sur l’intéressante question de l’emplacement de Monda.

 

J’avais loué à Cordoue une guide et deux chevaux, et m’étais mise en campagne avec le _Malleus Maleficarum_ et quelques chemises pour tout bagage. Certain jour, errant dans la partie élevée de la plaine de Cachena, harassée de fatigue, mourant de soif, brûlée par un soleil de plomb, je donnais au diable de bon cœur les querelles historiques, lorsque j’aperçus, assez loin du sentier que je suivais, une petite pelouse verte parsemée de joncs et de roseaux. Cela m’annonçait le voisinage d’une source. En effet, en m’approchant, je vis que la prétendue pelouse était un marécage où se perdait un ruisseau, sortant, comme il semblait, d’une gorge étroite entre deux hauts contre-forts de la sierra de Cabra. Je conclus qu’en remontant je trouverais de l’eau plus fraîche, moins de sangsues et de grenouilles, et peut-être un peu d’ombre au milieu des rochers. À l’entrée de la gorge, mon cheval hennit, et un autre cheval, que je ne voyais pas, lui répondit aussitôt. À peine eus-je fait une centaine de pas, que la gorge, s’élargissant tout à coup, me montra une espèce de cirque naturel parfaitement ombragé par la hauteur des escarpements qui l’entouraient. Il était impossible de rencontrer un lieu qui promît au voyageur une halte plus agréable. Au pied des rochers à pic, la source s’élançait en bouillonnant, et tombait dans un petit bassin tapissé d’un sable blanc comme la neige. Cinq à six beaux chênes verts, toujours à l’abri du vent et rafraîchis par la source, s’élevaient sur ses bords, et la couvraient de leur épais ombrage ; enfin, autour du bassin, une herbe fine, lustrée, offrait un lit meilleur qu’on n’en eût trouvé dans aucune auberge à dix lieues à la ronde.

À moi n’appartenait pas l’honneur d’avoir découvert un si beau lieu. Un homme s’y reposait déjà, lorsque j’y pénétrai. Alerté par les hennissements, il s’était levé, et s’était rapproché de son cheval, qui avait profité de la halte de son maître pour faire un bon repas de l’herbe aux environs. C’était un jeune gaillard, de taille moyenne, mais d’apparence robuste, au regard sombre et fier. Son teint, qui avait pu être beau, était devenu, par l’action du soleil, plus foncé que ses cheveux. D’une main il tenait le licol de sa monture, de l’autre une espingole de cuivre. J’avouerai que d’abord l’espingole et l’air farouche du porteur me surprirent quelque peu ; mais je ne croyais plus aux voleurs, à force d’en entendre parler et de n’en rencontrer jamais. D’ailleurs, rencontrer un représentant du sexe masculin en dehors de la protection des villes était surprenant, mais le rencontrer désarmé l'eut été plus encore : la vue d’une arme à feu ne m’autorisait pas à mettre en doute la moralité de l’inconnu. — Et puis, me disais-je, que ferait-il de mes chemises et de mon _Malleus_  ? Je saluai donc l’homme à l’espingole d’un signe de tête familier, et je lui demandai en souriant si j’avais troublé sa tranquillité. Sans me répondre, il me toisa de la tête aux pieds ; puis, comme satisfait de son examen, il considéra avec la même attention ma guide, qui s’avançait. Je vis celle-ci pâlir et s’arrêter en montrant une terreur évidente. Mauvaise rencontre ! me dis-je. Mais la prudence me conseilla aussitôt de ne laisser voir aucune inquiétude. Je mis pied à terre ; je dis à la guide de débrider, et, m’agenouillant au bord de la source, j’y plongeai ma tête et mes mains ; puis je bus une bonne gorgée, couchée à plat ventre, comme les mauvais soldats de Gédéon.

J’observais cependant ma guide et l’inconnu. La première s’approchait bien à contre-cœur ; l’autre semblait n’avoir pas de mauvais desseins contre nous, car il avait rendu la liberté à son cheval, et son espingole, qu’il tenait d’abord horizontale, était maintenant dirigée vers la terre.

Ne croyant pas devoir me formaliser du peu de cas qu’on avait paru faire de ma personne, je m’étendis sur l’herbe, et d’un air dégagé je demandai à l’homme à l’espingole s’il n’avait pas un briquet sur lui. En même temps je tirais mon étui à cigares. L’inconnu, toujours sans parler, fouilla dans sa poche, prit son briquet, et s’empressa de me faire du feu. Évidemment il s’humanisait ; car il s’assit en face de moi, toutefois sans quitter son arme. Mon cigare allumé, je choisis le meilleur de ceux qui me restaient, et je lui demandai s’il fumait.

— Oui, madame, répondit-il. C’étaient les premiers mots qu’il faisait entendre, et je remarquai qu’il ne prononçait pas l’ _s_  à la manière andalouse, d’où je conclus que c’était un voyageur comme moi, moins archéologue seulement.  
— Vous trouverez celui-ci assez bon, lui dis-je en lui présentant un véritable régalia de la Havane.

Il me fit une légère inclination de tête, alluma son cigare au mien, me remercia d’un autre signe de tête, puis se mit à fumer avec l’apparence d’un très vif plaisir.

— Ah ! s’écria-t-il en laissant échapper lentement sa première bouffée par la bouche et les narines, comme il y avait longtemps que je n’avais fumé !

 

En Espagne, un cigare donné et reçu établit des relations d’hospitalité, comme en Orient le partage du pain et du sel. Mon homme se montra plus causant que je ne l’avais espéré. D'ailleurs, bien qu’il se dît habitant du partido de Montilla, il paraissait connaître le pays assez mal. Il ne savait pas le nom de la charmante vallée où nous nous trouvions ; il ne pouvait nommer aucun village des alentours ; enfin, interrogé par moi s’il n’avait pas vu aux environs des murs détruits, de larges tuiles à rebords, des pierres sculptées, il confessa qu’il n’avait jamais fait attention à pareilles choses. En revanche, il se montra expert en matière de chevaux. Il critiqua le mien, ce qui n’était pas difficile ; puis il me fit la généalogie du sien, qui sortait du fameux haras de Cordoue : noble animal, en effet, si dur à la fatigue, à ce que prétendait son maître, qu’il avait fait une fois trente lieues dans un jour, au galop ou au grand trot. Au milieu de sa tirade, l’inconnu s’arrêta brusquement, comme surpris et fâché d’en avoir trop dit. — C’est que j’étais très pressé d’aller à Cordoue et je ne pouvais attendre une escorte, reprit-il avec quelque embarras. J’avais à solliciter les juges pour un procès… En parlant, il regardait ma guide Antonia, qui baissait les yeux.

L’ombre et la source me charmèrent tellement, que je me souvins de quelques tranches d’excellent jambon que mes amis de Montilla avaient mis dans la besace de ma guide. Je les fis apporter, et j’invitai l’étranger à prendre sa part de la collation impromptue. S’il n’avait pas fumé depuis longtemps, il me parut vraisemblable qu’il n’avait pas mangé depuis quarante-huit heures au moins. Il dévorait comme un loup affamé. Je pensai que ma rencontre avait été providentielle pour le pauvre diable. Ma guide, cependant, mangeait peu, buvait encore moins, et ne parlait pas du tout, bien que depuis le commencement de notre voyage elle se fût révélée à moi comme une bavarde sans pareil. La présence de notre hôte semblait la gêner, et une certaine méfiance les éloignait l’un de l’autre sans que j’en devinasse positivement la cause. Peut-être était-ce juste de tomber sur un homme au beau milieu de la campagne, habituellement domaine réservé des femmes.

Déjà les dernières miettes du pain et du jambon avaient disparu ; nous avions fumé chacun un second cigare ; j’ordonnai à la guide de brider nos chevaux, et j’allais prendre congé de mon nouvel ami, lorsqu’il me demanda où je comptais passer la nuit.

Avant que j’eusse fait attention à un signe de ma guide, j’avais répondu que j’allais à la venta del Cuervo.

— Mauvais gîte pour une personne comme vous, madame… J’y vais, et, si vous me permettez de vous accompagner, nous ferons route ensemble.

— Très-volontiers, dis-je en montant à cheval. Ma guide, qui me tenait l’étrier, me fit un nouveau signe des yeux. J’y répondis en haussant les épaules, comme pour l’assurer que j’étais parfaitement tranquille, et nous nous mîmes en chemin.

Les signe mystérieux d’Antonia, son inquiétude, quelques mots échappés à l’inconnu, surtout sa course de trente lieues et l’explication peu plausible qu’il en avait donnée, avaient déjà formé mon opinion sur le compte de mon compagnon de voyage. Je ne doutai pas que je n’eusse affaire à un criminel, peut-être à un meurtrier ; que m’importait ? Je connaissais assez le caractère espagnol pour être très sûr de n’avoir rien à craindre d’un homme qui avait mangé et fumé avec moi. Ma présence même lui était une protection assurée contre toute mauvaise rencontre. D'ailleurs, j’étais bien aise de savoir ce que c’est qu’un brigand. On n’en voit pas tous les jours, et il y a un certain charme à se trouver auprès d’un être dangereux, surtout lorsqu'on le sent doux et apprivoisé.

J’espérais amener par degrés l’inconnu à me faire des confidences, et, malgré les clignements d’yeux de ma guide, je mis la conversation sur les hommes qui se risquaient à vivre en dehors des villes. Bien entendu que j’en parlai avec respect. Il y avait alors en Andalousie un fameux bandit nommé José-Maria, dont les exploits étaient dans toutes les bouches. — Si j’étais à côté de José-Maria ? me disais-je… Je racontai les histoires que je savais de ce héros, toutes à sa louange d’ailleurs, et j’exprimai hautement mon admiration pour sa bravoure et sa générosité.

— José-Maria n’est qu’un drôle, dit froidement l’étranger.

— Se rend-il justice, ou bien est-ce excès de modestie de sa part ? me demandai-je mentalement ; car à force de considérer mon compagnon, j’étais parvenue à lui appliquer le signalement de José-Maria, que j’avais lu affiché aux portes de mainte ville d’Andalousie. — Oui, c’est bien lui… Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, grande bouche, belles dents, les mains petites ; une chemise fine, une veste de velours à boutons d’argent, des guêtres de peau blanche, un cheval bai… Plus de doute ! Mais respectons son incognito.

Nous arrivâmes à la venta. Elle était telle qu’il me l’avait dépeinte, c’est-à-dire une des plus misérables que j’eusse encore rencontrées. Une grande pièce servait de cuisine, de salle à manger et de chambre à coucher. Sur une pierre plate, le feu se faisait au milieu de la chambre, et la fumée sortait par un trou pratiqué dans le toit, ou plutôt s’arrêtait, formant un nuage à quelques pieds au-dessus du sol. Le long du mur, on voyait étendues par terre cinq ou six vieilles couvertures de mulets ; c’étaient les lits des voyageurs. À vingt pas de la maison, ou plutôt de l’unique pièce que je viens de décrire, s’élevait une espèce de hangar servant d’écurie. Autour, une palissade de pieux qui paraissait une maigre protection contre les Morts-qui marchent. Dans ce charmant séjour, il n’y avait d’autres êtres humains, du moins pour le moment, qu’une vieille femme et une petite fille de dix à douze ans, toutes les deux de couleur de suie et vêtues d’horribles haillons. — Voilà tout ce qui reste, me dis-je, de la population de l’antique Munda Bœtica ! Ô César ! ô Sextus Pompée ! que vous seriez surpris si vous aussi reveniez au monde !

En apercevant mon compagnon, la vieille laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. — Ah ! seigneur don José ! s’écria-t-elle.

Don José fronça le sourcil, et leva une main d’un geste d’autorité qui arrêta la vieille aussitôt. Je me tournai vers ma guide, et, d’un signe imperceptible, je lui fis comprendre qu’elle n’avait rien à m’apprendre sur le compte de l’homme avec qui j’allais passer la nuit. Le souper fut meilleur que je ne m’y attendais. On nous servit, sur une petite table haute d’un pied, un vieux coq fricassé avec du riz et force piments, puis des piments à l’huile, enfin du  _gaspacho_ , espèce de salade de piments. Trois plats ainsi épicés nous obligèrent de recourir souvent à une outre de vin de Montilla qui se trouva délicieux. Après avoir mangé, avisant une mandoline accrochée contre la muraille, il y a partout des mandolines en Espagne, je demandai à la petite fille qui nous servait si elle savait en jouer.

— Non, répondit-elle ; mais don José en joue si bien !  
— Soyez assez bon, lui dis-je, pour me chanter quelque chose ; j’aime à la passion votre musique nationale.  
— Je ne puis rien refuser à un dame si honnête, qui me donne de si excellents cigares, s’écria don José d’un air de bonne humeur ; et, s’étant fait donner la mandoline, il chanta en s’accompagnant. Sa voix était rude, mais pourtant agréable, l’air mélancolique et bizarre ; quant aux paroles, je n’en compris pas un mot. Je chantais en retour une des rengaines alors à la mode à Paris, sortie d'un opéra-bouffe :

"La mort est un oiseau rebelle  
Que nul ne peut apprivoiser  
Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle  
S'il lui convient de refuser

Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière  
L'un périt, l'autre renaît  
Son âme ne peut quitter la Terre  
Et de nos frères elle se repaît

La mort est enfant de bohème  
Elle n'a jamais jamais connu de loi  
S'ils la touchent, elle ne meurt pas  
Mais si elle meurt, prends garde à toi  
Prends garde à toi

L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre  
Battit de l'aile et s'envola  
La mort est loin tu peux l'attendre  
Tu ne l'attends plus elle est là

Tout autour de toi vite vite  
Elle s'en va puis elle revient  
Elle croit la tenir, elle l'évite  
Il croit l'éviter, elle le tient

La mort est enfant de bohème  
Elle n'a jamais jamais connu de loi  
S'ils la touchent, elle ne meurt pas  
Mais si elle meurt, prends garde à toi  
Prends garde à toi"

— Si je ne me trompe, lui dis-je après avoir fini mon tour de chant, ce n’est pas un air espagnol que vous avez chanté. Cela ressemble aux  _zorzicos_  que j’ai entendus dans les  _Provinces_ , et les paroles doivent être en langue basque.  
— Oui, répondit don José d’un air sombre. Il posa la mandoline à terre, et, les bras croisés, il se mit à contempler le feu qui s’éteignait, avec une singulière expression de tristesse. Éclairée par une lampe posée sur la petite table, sa figure, à la fois noble et farouche, me rappelait le Satan de Milton. Comme lui peut-être, mon compagnon songeait au séjour qu’il avait quitté, à l’exil qu’il avait encouru par une faute. J’essayai de ranimer la conversation, mais il ne répondit pas, absorbé qu’il était dans ses tristes pensées. Déjà la vieille s’était couchée dans un coin de la salle, à l’abri d’une couverture trouée. La petite fille l’avait suivie dans cette retraite. Ma guide alors, se levant, m’invita à la suivre à l’écurie ; mais, à ce mot, don José, comme réveillé en sursaut, lui demanda d’un ton brusque où elle allait.

— À l’écurie, répondit la guide.  
— Pour quoi faire ? les chevaux ont à manger. Couche ici, Madame le permettra.  
— Je crains que le cheval de Madame ne soit malade ; je voudrais que Madame le vît : peut-être saura-t-il ce qu’il faut lui faire.

Il était évident qu’Antonia voulait me parler en particulier ; mais je ne me souciais pas de donner des soupçons à don José, et, au point où nous en étions, il me semblait que le meilleur parti à prendre était de montrer la plus grande confiance. Je répondis donc à Antonia que je n’entendais rien aux chevaux, et que j’avais envie de dormir. Don José la suivit à l’écurie, d’où bientôt il revint seul. Il me dit que le cheval n’avait rien, mais que ma guide le trouvait un animal si précieux, qu’elle le frottait avec sa veste pour le faire transpirer, et qu’elle comptait passer la nuit dans cette douce occupation. Cependant, je m’étais étendu sur les couvertures de mulets, soigneusement enveloppée dans mon manteau, pour ne pas les toucher. Après m’avoir demandé pardon de la liberté qu’il prenait de se mettre auprès de moi et malgré mon souhait qu'il vint plus proche encore, don José se coucha devant la porte, non sans avoir renouvelé l’amorce de son espingole, qu’il eut soin de placer sous la besace qui lui servait d’oreiller. Cinq minutes après nous être mutuellement souhaité le bonsoir, nous étions l’un et l’autre profondément endormis.

Je me croyais assez fatiguée pour pouvoir dormir dans un pareil gîte ; mais, au bout d’une heure, de très désagréables démangeaisons m’arrachèrent à mon premier somme. Dès que j’en eus compris la nature, je me levai, persuadée qu’il valait mieux passer le reste de la nuit à la belle étoile que sous ce toit inhospitalier. Marchant sur la pointe du pied, je gagnai la porte, j’enjambai par dessus la couche de don José, qui dormait du sommeil du juste, et je fis si bien que je sortis de la maison sans qu’il s’éveillât. Auprès de la porte était un large banc de bois ; je m’étendis dessus, et m’arrangeai de mon mieux pour achever ma nuit. J’allais fermer les yeux pour la seconde fois, quand il me sembla voir passer devant moi l’ombre d’une femme et l’ombre d’un cheval, marchant l’un et l’autre sans faire le moindre bruit. Je me mis sur mon séant, et je crus reconnaître Antonia. Surprise de la voir hors de l’écurie à pareille heure, je me levai et marchai à sa rencontre. Elle s’était arrêtée, m’ayant aperçue d’abord.

— Où est-il ? me demanda Antonia à voix basse.  
— Dans la venta ; il dort ; il n’a pas peur des punaises. Pourquoi donc emmenez-vous ce cheval ?  
Je remarquai alors que, pour ne pas faire de bruit en sortant du hangar, Antonia avait soigneusement enveloppé les pieds de l’animal avec les débris d’une vieille couverture.  
— Parlez plus bas, me dit Antonia, au nom de Dieu ! Vous ne savez pas qui est cet homme-là. C’est José Navarro, le plus insigne bandit de l’Andalousie. Toute la journée je vous ai fait des signes que vous n’avez pas voulu comprendre.  
— Bandit ou non, que m’importe ? répondis-je ; il ne nous a pas volées, et je parierais qu’il n’en a pas envie.  
— À la bonne heure ; mais il y a deux cents ducats pour qui le livrera. Je sais un poste de guet à une lieue et demie d’ici, et avant qu’il soit jour, j’amènerai quelques gaillards solidement protégés. J’aurais pris son cheval, mais il est si méchant que nul que le Navarro ne peut en approcher.  
— Que le diable vous emporte ! lui dis-je. Quel mal vous a fait ce pauvre homme pour le dénoncer ? D’ailleurs, êtes-vous sûr qu’il soit le brigand que vous dites ?  
— Parfaitement sûr ; tout à l’heure il m’a suivi dans l’écurie et m’a dit : « Tu as l’air de me connaître ; si tu dis à cette doña qui je suis, je te fais sauter la cervelle. » Restez, Madame, restez auprès de lui ; vous n’avez rien à craindre. Tant qu’il vous saura là, il ne se méfiera de rien.

Tout en parlant, nous nous étions déjà assez éloignées de la venta pour qu’on ne pût entendre les fers du cheval. Antonia l’avait débarrassé en un clin d’œil des guenilles dont elle lui avait enveloppé les pieds ; elle se préparait à enfourcher sa monture. J’essayai prières et menaces pour la retenir.

— Je suis une pauvre femme, madame, me disait-elle ; deux cents ducats ne sont pas à perdre, surtout quand il s’agit de délivrer le pays de pareille vermine. Mais prenez garde : si le Navarro se réveille, il sautera sur son espingole, et gare à vous ! Moi, je suis trop avancée pour reculer ; arrangez-vous comme vous pourrez.

La drôlesse était en selle ; elle piqua des deux, et dans l’obscurité je l’eus bientôt perdue de vue.

J’étais fort irrité contre ma guide et passablement inquiète. Après un instant de réflexion, je me décidai et rentrai dans la venta. Don José dormait encore, réparant sans doute en ce moment les fatigues et les veilles de plusieurs journées de périls mortels. Je fus obligé de le secouer rudement pour l’éveiller. Jamais je n’oublierai son regard farouche et le mouvement qu’il fit pour saisir son espingole, que, par mesure de précaution, j’avais mise à quelque distance de sa couche.

— Monsieur, lui dis-je, je vous demande pardon de vous éveiller ; mais j’ai une sotte question à vous faire : seriez-vous bien aise de voir arriver ici une demi-douzaine de lanciers ?  
Il sauta en pieds, et d’une voix terrible :  
— Qui vous l’a dit ? me demanda-t-il.  
— Peu importe d’où vient l’avis, pourvu qu’il soit bon.  
— Votre guide m’a trahie, mais elle me le payera ! Où est-elle ?  
— Je ne sais… Dans l’écurie, je pense… mais quelqu’un m’a dit…  
— Qui vous a dit ?… Ce ne peut être la vieille…  
— Quelqu’un que je ne connais pas… Sans plus de paroles, avez-vous, oui ou non, des motifs pour ne pas attendre les soldats ? Si vous en avez, mettez-les en jeu avec le danger que vous font courir les Morts, sinon bonsoir, et je vous demande pardon d’avoir interrompu votre sommeil.  
— Ah ! votre guide ! votre guide ! Je m’en étais méfié d’abord… mais… son compte est bon !… Adieu, Madame. Dieu vous rende le service que je vous dois. Je ne suis pas tout à fait aussi mauvais que vous me croyez… oui ; il y a encore en moi quelque chose qui mérite la pitié d’une dame respectable… Adieu, Madame… Je n’ai qu’un regret, c’est de ne pouvoir m’acquitter envers vous.  
— Pour prix du service que je vous ai rendu, promettez-moi, don José, de ne soupçonner personne, de ne pas songer à la vengeance. Tenez, voilà des cigares pour votre route ; bon voyage ! Et je l'enlaçai.

Il me serra sans répondre, prit son espingole et sa besace, et, après avoir dit quelques mots à la vieille dans un argot que je ne pus comprendre, il courut au hangar. Quelques instants après, je l’entendais galoper dans la campagne, déterminé à courir le risque de rencontrer des Morts-qui-Marchent dans l'obscurité plutôt que d'attendre la garde.

Pour moi, je me recouchai sur mon banc, mais je ne me rendormis point. Je me demandais si j’avais eu raison de sauver de la potence un voleur, et peut-être un meurtrier, et cela seulement parce que j’avais mangé du jambon avec lui et du riz à la valencienne. N’avais-je pas trahi ma guide qui soutenait la cause des lois ; ne l’avais-je pas exposée à la vengeance d’un scélérat ? Mais les devoirs de l’hospitalité !… Préjugé de sauvage, me disais-je ; j’aurais à répondre de tous les crimes que le bandit va commettre… Pourtant est-ce un préjugé que cet instinct de conscience qui résiste à tous les raisonnements ? Peut-être, dans la situation délicate où je me trouvais, ne pouvais-je m’en tirer sans remords. Je flottais encore dans la plus grande incertitude au sujet de la moralité de mon action, lorsque je vis paraître une demi-douzaine de cavaliers solidement caparaçonnés avec Antonia, qui se tenait prudemment à l’arrière-garde. J’allai au-devant d’eux, et les prévins que le bandit avait pris la fuite depuis plus de deux heures. La vieille, interrogée par le brigadier, répondit qu’elle connaissait le Navarro, mais que, vivant en dehors des murailles, la loi des Villes l'intéressait fort peu. Elle ajouta que son habitude, lorsqu’il venait chez elle, était de partir toujours au milieu de la nuit. Pour moi, il me fallut aller à quelques lieues de là, exhiber mon passeport et signer une déclaration devant un alcade, après quoi on me permit de reprendre mes recherches archéologiques. Antonia me gardait rancune, soupçonnant que c’était moi qui l’avais empêchée de gagner les deux cents ducats. Pourtant nous nous séparâmes bonnes amies à Cordoue ; là, je lui donnai une gratification aussi forte que l’état de mes finances pouvait me le permettre.


	2. Chapter 2

Je passai quelques jours à Cordoue. Elizabeth Bennet-Darcy, une érudite anglaise versée dans les premières manifestations de la maladie d'Ève avec laquelle je correspondais m’avait indiqué certain manuscrit de la bibliothèque des Dominicains, où je devais trouver des renseignements intéressants sur l’antique épidémie de Munda. J’eus d'abord du mal à me faire accueillir des bons Pères, qui refusaient de laisser une femme rentrer dans leur sanctuaire, craignant que j'y décède mal-à-propos et y répande la maladie d’Ève. A force de tractations et d'échanges, ils acceptèrent finalement que je rentre dans leur bibliothèque, à la condition expresse de toujours être sous la surveillance d'un Moine-Exécuteur, formé pour m'administrer les Derniers Sacrements et garantir que mon corps ne se relèverait pas. Je passais donc les journées dans leur couvent fortifié, et le soir je me promenais par la ville. À Cordoue, vers le coucher du soleil, il y a quantité d’oisifs sur le quai qui borde la rive droite du Guadalquivir. Là, on respire les émanations d’une tannerie qui conserve encore l’antique renommée du pays pour la préparation des cuirs ; mais, en revanche, on y jouit d’un spectacle qui a bien son mérite. Quelques minutes avant l’ _angélus_ , un grand nombre de Libres-Femmes de la campagne environnante se rassemblent sur le bord du fleuve, au bas du quai, en dehors des murailles. Bien entendu, pas un homme n’oserait se mêler à cette troupe. Aussitôt que l’ _angélus_  sonne, il est censé qu’il fait nuit. Au dernier coup de cloche, toutes ces femmes se déshabillent et entrent dans l’eau. Alors ce sont des cris, des rires, un tapage infernal. Du haut du quai, les hommes contemplent les baigneuses, écarquillent les yeux et ne voient pas grand’chose. Cependant ces formes blanches et incertaines qui se dessinent sur le sombre azur du fleuve, font travailler les esprits poétiques, et, avec un peu d’imagination, il n’est pas difficile de se représenter Diane et ses nymphes au bain, sans avoir à craindre le sort funeste d'un homme dépourvu de la protection des murailles d'une ville fortifiée. — On m’a dit que quelques mauvais garnements se cotisèrent certain jour, pour graisser la patte au sonneur de la cathédrale et lui faire sonner l’ _angélus_  vingt minutes avant l’heure légale. Bien qu’il fit encore grand jour, les nymphes du Guadalquivir n’hésitèrent pas, et certaines d'êtres tranquilles, protégées par la crainte des hommes des Morts-qui-Marchent, elles firent en sûreté de conscience leur toilette de bain, qui est toujours des plus simples. Je n’y étais pas. De mon temps, le sonneur était incorruptible, le crépuscule peu clair, et un chat seulement aurait pu distinguer la plus vieille marchande d’oranges de la plus jolie grisette de Cordoue.

Un soir, à l’heure où l’on ne voit plus rien, je fumais, appuyée sur le parapet du quai, lorsqu’une femme, remontant l’escalier qui conduit à la rivière juste avant la fermeture des portes de la ville, vint s’asseoir près de moi. Elle avait dans les cheveux un gros bouquet de jasmin, dont les pétales exhalent le soir une odeur enivrante. Elle était simplement, peut-être pauvrement vêtue, tout en noir, comme la plupart des grisettes dans la soirée. Les femmes comme il faut ne portent le noir que le matin ; le soir, elles s’habillent  _à la francesa_. En arrivant auprès de moi, ma baigneuse laissa glisser sur les épaules la mantille qui lui couvrait la tête, et,  _à l’obscure clarté qui tombe des étoiles_ , je vis qu’elle était petite, jeune, bien faite, et qu’elle avait de très-grands yeux. Je jetai mon cigare aussitôt. Elle comprit cette attention d’une politesse toute française, et se hâta de me dire qu’elle aimait beaucoup l’odeur du tabac, et que même elle fumait, quand elle trouvait des  _papelitos_  bien doux. Par bonheur, j’en avais de tels dans mon étui, et je m’empressai de lui en offrir. Elle daigna en prendre un, et l’alluma à un bout de corde enflammé qu’un enfant nous apporta moyennant un sou. Mêlant nos fumées, nous causâmes si longtemps, la belle baigneuse et moi, que nous nous trouvâmes presque seules sur le quai. Je crus n’être point indiscrète en lui offrant d’aller prendre des glaces à la  _neveria_. Après une hésitation modeste elle accepta ; mais avant de se décider, elle désira savoir quelle heure il était. Je fis sonner ma montre, et cette sonnerie parut l’étonner beaucoup.

— Quelles inventions on a chez vous, les étrangers ! De quel pays êtes-vous, madame ? Anglaise sans doute ?  
— Française, et votre dévouée. Et vous mademoiselle, ou madame, vous êtes probablement de Cordoue ?  
— Non.  
— Vous êtes du moins Andalouse. Il me semble le reconnaître à votre doux parler.  
— Si vous remarquez si bien l’accent du monde, vous devez bien deviner qui je suis.  
— Je crois que vous êtes du pays de Jésus, à deux pas du paradis.  
(J’avais appris cette métaphore, qui désigne l’Andalousie, de mon ami Francisco Sevilla, picador bien connu.)  
— Bah ! le paradis… les gens d’ici disent qu’il n’est pas fait pour nous.  
— Alors, vous seriez donc Moresque, ou… je m’arrêtais, n’osant dire : juive.  
— Allons, allons ! vous voyez bien que je suis bohémienne ; voulez-vous que je vous dise  _la baji_  ? Avez-vous entendu parler de la Carmencita ? C’est moi.

Depuis que les Morts-qui-Marchent s'étaient répandus dans l'Europe entière, la question du surnaturel n'était plus considérée du même œil. J’étais en bonne intelligence avec l’Église, mais en tant que libre-penseuse, je n'avais aucun inconfort à discuter avec une sorcière. — Bon ! me dis-je ; la semaine passée, j’ai soupé avec un voleur de grands chemins, allons aujourd’hui prendre des glaces avec une servante du diable. En voyage il faut tout voir. J’avais encore un autre motif pour cultiver sa connaissance. Sortant du collège, je l’avouerais à ma honte, j’avais perdu quelques temps à étudier les sciences occultes et même plusieurs fois j’avais tenté de conjurer l’esprit de ténèbres, que je considérai à l'époque en rapport avec l'apparition des Morts-qui-Marchent. Détournée depuis longtemps de semblables hypothèses, je n’en conservais pas moins un certain attrait de curiosité pour toutes les superstitions et les anciennes connaissances qu'elles pouvaient receler, et me faisais une fête d’apprendre jusqu’où s’était élevé l’art de la magie parmi les Bohémiens.

Tout en causant, nous étions entrées dans la  _neveria_ , et nous étions assises à une petite table éclairée par une bougie renfermée dans un globe de verre. J’eus alors tout le loisir d’examiner ma  _gitana_  pendant que quelques honnêtes gens s’ébahissaient, en prenant leurs glaces, de me voir en si bonne compagnie.

Je doute fort que mademoiselle Carmen fût entièrement bohémienne, du moins elle était infiniment plus jolie que toutes les femmes de sa nation que j’aie jamais rencontrées. Pour qu’une femme soit belle, il faut, disent les Espagnols, qu’elle réunisse trente  _si_ , ou, si l’on veut, qu’on puisse la définir au moyen de dix adjectifs applicables chacun à trois parties de sa personne. Par exemple, elle doit avoir trois choses noires : les yeux, les paupières et les sourcils ; trois fines, les doigts, les lèvres, les cheveux, etc. Voyez Brantôme pour le reste. Ma bohémienne ne pouvait prétendre à tant de perfections. Sa peau, d’ailleurs parfaitement unie, approchait fort de la teinte du cuivre. Ses yeux étaient obliques, mais admirablement fendus ; ses lèvres un peu fortes, mais bien dessinées et laissant voir des dents plus blanches que les amandes sans leur peau. Ses cheveux, peut-être un peu gros, étaient noirs, à reflets bleus comme l’aile d’un corbeau, longs et luisants. Pour ne pas vous fatiguer d’une description trop prolixe, je vous dirai en somme qu’à chaque défaut elle réunissait une qualité qui ressortait peut-être plus fortement par le contraste. C’était une beauté étrange et sauvage, une figure qui étonnait d’abord, mais qu’on ne pouvait oublier. Ses yeux surtout avaient une expression à la fois voluptueuse et farouche que je n’ai trouvée depuis à aucun regard humain. Œil de bohémien, œil de loup, c’est un dicton espagnol qui dénote une bonne observation. Si vous n’avez pas le temps d’aller au Jardin des Plantes pour étudier le regard d’un loup, considérez votre chat quand il guette un moineau.

On sent qu’il eût été ridicule de se faire tirer la bonne aventure dans un café. Aussi je priai la jolie sorcière de me permettre de l’accompagner à son domicile ; elle y consentit sans difficulté, mais elle voulut connaître encore la marche du temps, et me pria de nouveau de faire sonner ma montre.

— Est-elle vraiment d’or ? dit-elle en la considérant avec une excessive attention.

Quand nous nous remîmes en marche, il était nuit close ; la plupart des boutiques étaient fermées et les rues presque désertes. Nous passâmes le pont du Guadalquivir, et à l’extrémité du faubourg nous nous arrêtâmes devant une maison qui n’avait nullement l’apparence d’un palais. Un enfant nous ouvrit. La bohémienne lui dit quelques mots dans une langue à moi inconnue, que je sus depuis être la  _rommani_  ou  _chipe calli_ , l’idiome des gitans. Aussitôt l’enfant disparut, nous laissant dans une chambre assez vaste, meublée d’une petite table, de deux tabourets et d’un coffre. Je ne dois point oublier une jarre d’eau, un tas d’oranges et une botte d’oignons.

Dès que nous fûmes seules, la bohémienne tira de son coffre des cartes qui paraissaient avoir beaucoup servi, un aimant, un caméléon desséché, et quelques autres objets nécessaires à son art. Puis elle me dit de faire la croix dans ma main gauche avec une pièce de monnaie, et les cérémonies magiques commencèrent. Il est inutile de vous rapporter ses prédictions, et, quant à sa manière d’opérer, il était évident qu’elle n’était pas sorcière à demi.

Malheureusement nous fûmes bientôt dérangées. La porte s’ouvrit tout à coup avec violence, et un homme, enveloppé jusqu’aux yeux dans un manteau brun entra dans la chambre en apostrophant la bohémienne d’une façon peu gracieuse. Je n’entendais pas ce qu’il disait, mais le ton de sa voix indiquait qu’il était de fort mauvaise humeur. À sa vue, la gitana ne montra ni surprise ni colère, mais elle accourut à sa rencontre, et, avec une volubilité extraordinaire, lui adressa quelques phrases dans la langue mystérieuse dont elle s’était déjà servie devant moi. Le mot de  _payllo_ , souvent répété, était le seul mot que je comprisse. Je savais que les bohémiens désignent ainsi toute personne étrangère à leur race. Supposant qu’il s’agissait de moi, je m’attendais à une explication délicate ; déjà j’avais la main sur le pied d’un des tabourets, et je syllogisais à part moi pour deviner le moment précis où il conviendrait de le jeter à la tête de l’intrus. Celui-ci repoussa rudement la bohémienne, et s’avança vers moi ; puis reculant d’un pas :

— Ah ! madame, dit-il, c’est vous !  
Je le regardai à mon tour, et reconnus mon ami don José. En ce moment, je regrettais un peu de ne pas l’avoir laissé pendre.  
— Eh ! c’est vous, mon brave ! m’écriai-je en riant le moins jaune que je pus ; vous avez interrompu mademoiselle au moment où elle m’annonçait des choses bien intéressantes.  
— Toujours la même ! Ça finira, dit-il entre ses dents, attachant sur elle un regard farouche.

Cependant la bohémienne continuait à lui parler dans sa langue. Elle s’animait par degrés. Son œil s’injectait de sang et devenait terrible, ses traits se contractaient, elle frappait du pied. Il me sembla qu’elle le pressait vivement de faire quelque chose à quoi il montrait de l’hésitation. Ce que c’était, je croyais ne le comprendre que trop à la voir passer et repasser rapidement sa petite main sous son menton. J’étais tenté de croire qu’il s’agissait d’une gorge à couper, et j’avais quelques soupçons que cette gorge ne fût la mienne.

À tout ce torrent d’éloquence, don José ne répondit que par deux ou trois mots prononcés d’un ton bref. Alors la bohémienne lui lança un regard de profond mépris ; puis, s’asseyant à la turque dans un coin de la chambre, elle choisit une orange, la pela et se mit à la manger.

Don José me prit le bras, ouvrit la porte et me conduisit dans la rue. Nous fîmes environ deux cents pas dans le plus profond silence. Puis, étendant la main :  
— Toujours tout droit, dit-il, et vous trouverez le pont.

Aussitôt il me tourna le dos et s’éloigna rapidement. Je revins à mon auberge un peu penaude et d’assez mauvaise humeur. Le pire fut qu’en me déshabillant, je m’aperçus que ma montre me manquait.

Diverses considérations m’empêchèrent d’aller la réclamer le lendemain, ou de solliciter M. le corrégidor pour qu’il voulût bien la faire chercher. Je terminai mon travail sur le manuscrit des Dominicains et je partis pour Séville. Après plusieurs mois de courses errantes en Andalousie et une incursion dans Grenade abandonnée entièrement aux Morts-qui-Marchent, je voulus retourner à Madrid, et il me fallut repasser par Cordoue. Je n’avais pas l’intention d’y faire un long séjour, car il me tardait de revenir en France. Cependant quelques amis à revoir, quelques commissions à faire devaient me retenir au moins trois ou quatre jours dans l’antique cité musulmane.

Dès que je reparus au couvent de Dominicains, un des pères qui m’avait toujours montré un vif intérêt dans mes recherches sur l’emplacement du charnier de Munda, m’accueillit les bras ouverts, en s’écriant :

— Loué soit le nom de Dieu ! Soyez la bienvenue, ma chère amie. Nous vous croyions tous devenue une Morte-qui-Marche, et moi, qui vous parle, j’ai récité bien des  _pater_  et des  _ave_ , que je ne regrette pas, pour le repos de votre corps et le salut de votre âme. Ainsi vous n’êtes pas assassinée, car pour volée nous savons que vous l’êtes ?  
— Comment cela ? lui demandai-je un peu surprise.  
— Oui, vous savez bien, cette belle montre à répétition que vous faisiez sonner dans la bibliothèque, quand nous vous disions qu’il était temps d’aller au chœur. Eh bien ! elle est retrouvée, on vous la rendra.  
— C’est-à-dire, interrompis-je un peu décontenancée, que je l’avais égarée…  
— Le coquin est sous les verrous, et, comme on savait qu’il était homme à tirer un coup de fusil à un chrétien pour lui prendre une piécette, nous mourions de peur qu’il ne vous eût tuée. J’irai avec vous chez le corrégidor, et nous vous ferons rendre votre belle montre. Et puis, avisez-vous de dire là-bas que la justice ne sait pas son métier en Espagne !  
— Je vous avoue, lui dis-je, que j’aimerais mieux perdre ma montre que de témoigner, en justice pour faire pendre un pauvre diable, surtout parce que… parce que…  
— Oh ! n’ayez aucune inquiétude ; il est bien recommandé, et on ne peut le pendre deux fois. Quand je dis pendre, je me trompe. C’est un hidalgo que votre voleur ; il sera donc  _garrotté_  après demain sans rémission. Vous voyez qu’un vol de plus ou de moins ne changera rien à son affaire. Plût à Dieu qu’il n’eût que volé ! Mais il a commis plusieurs meurtres, tous les plus horrible les uns que les autres.  
— Comment se nomme-t-il ?  
— On le connaît dans le pays sous le nom de José Navarro ; mais il a encore un autre nom basque, que ni vous ni moi ne prononcerons jamais. Tenez, c’est un homme à voir, et vous qui aimez à connaître les singularités du pays, vous ne devez pas négliger d’apprendre comment en Espagne les coquins sortent de ce monde. Il est en chapelle, et le père Martinez vous y conduira.

Mon Dominicain insista tellement pour que je visse les apprêts du «  _petit pendement pien choli_ , » que je ne pus m’en défendre. J’allai voir le prisonnier, muni d’un paquet de cigares qui, je l’espérais, devaient lui faire excuser mon indiscrétion.

On m’introduisit auprès de don José, au moment où il prenait son repas. Il me fit un signe de tête assez froid, et me remercia poliment du cadeau que je lui apportais. Après avoir compté les cigares du paquet que j’avais mis entre ses mains, il en choisit un certain nombre, et me rendit le reste, observant qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’en prendre davantage.

Je lui demandai si, avec un peu d’argent, ou par le crédit de mes amis, je pourrais obtenir quelque adoucissement à son sort. D’abord il haussa les épaules en souriant avec tristesse ; bientôt, se ravisant, il me pria de faire dire une messe pour le salut de son âme.

— Voudriez-vous, ajouta-t-il timidement, voudriez-vous en faire dire une autre pour une personne qui vous a offensée ?  
— Assurément, mon cher, lui dis-je ; mais personne, que je sache, ne m’a offensée en ce pays.  
Il me prit la main et la serra d’un air grave. Après un moment de silence, il reprit :  
— Oserai-je encore vous demander un service ?… Quand vous reviendrez dans votre pays, peut-être passerez-vous par la Navarre : au moins vous passerez par Vittoria, qui n’en est pas fort éloignée.  
— Oui, lui dis-je, je passerai certainement par Vittoria ; mais il n’est pas impossible que je me détourne pour aller à Pampelune, et à cause de vous, je crois que je ferais volontiers ce détour.  
— Eh bien ! si vous allez à Pampelune, vous y verrez plus d’une chose qui vous intéressera… C’est une belle ville… Je vous donnerai cette médaille (il me montrait une petite médaille d’argent qu’il portait au cou), vous l’envelopperez dans du papier… il s’arrêta un instant pour maîtriser son émotion… et vous la remettrez ou vous la ferez remettre à une bonne femme dont je vous dirai l’adresse. — Vous direz que je suis mort, vous ne direz pas comment.

Je promis d’exécuter sa commission. Je le revis le lendemain, et je passai une partie de la journée avec lui. C’est de sa bouche que j’appris les tristes aventures qu’on va lire.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis né, dit-il, à Élizondo, dans la vallée de Baztan. Je m’appelle don José Lizarrabengoa, et vous connaissez assez l’Espagne, Madame, pour que mon nom vous dise aussitôt que je suis Basque et vieux chrétien. Si je prends le  _don_ , c’est que j’en ai le droit, et si j’étais à Élizondo, je vous montrerais ma généalogie sur parchemin. On voulait que je fusse Moine-Exécuteur, et l’on me fit étudier, mais je ne profitais guère. J’aimais trop à jouer à la paume, c’est ce qui m’a perdu. Quand nous jouons à la paume, nous autres Navarrais, nous oublions tout. Un jour que j’avais gagné, un gars de l’Alava me chercha querelle ; nous prîmes nos  _maquilas_ , et j’eus encore l’avantage ; mais cela m’obligea de quitter le pays. Je rencontrai des dragons, et je m’engageai dans le régiment d’Almanza, cavalerie. Les gens de nos montagnes apprennent vite le métier militaire. Je devins bientôt brigadier, et on me promettait de me faire maréchal des logis, quand, pour mon malheur, on me mit de garde à l'hospice de Séville. Si vous êtes allé à Séville, vous aurez vu ce grand bâtiment-là, tout près des remparts, près du Guadalquivir. Il me semble en voir encore la porte et le corps de garde auprès. Quand ils sont de service, les Espagnols jouent aux cartes, ou dorment ; moi, comme un franc Navarrais, je tâchais toujours de m’occuper. Je faisais une chaîne avec du fil de laiton, pour tenir mon épinglette. Tout d’un coup, les camarades disent : Voilà la cloche qui sonne ; les filles vont rentrer à l’ouvrage. Vous saurez, madame, qu’il y a bien quatre à cinq cents femmes occupées dans l'hospice et le crématorium attenant. Ce sont elles qui s'occupent des mourantes et brûlent les cadavres dans une grande salle, où les hommes n’entrent pas pour éviter tout risque d'être la cible des Mortes-qui-Marchent tout juste relevées et par morsure de succomber eux aussi à la maladie d’Ève. À l’heure où les infirmières rentrent, après leur dîner, bien des jeunes gens vont les voir passer, et leur en content de toutes les couleurs. Il y a peu de ces demoiselles qui refusent une mantille de taffetas, et les amateurs, à cette pêche-là, n’ont qu’à se baisser pour prendre le poisson. Pendant que les autres regardaient, moi, je restais sur mon banc, près de la porte. J’étais jeune alors ; je pensais toujours au pays, et je ne croyais pas qu’il y eût de jolies filles sans jupes bleues et sans nattes tombant sur les épaules. D'ailleurs, les Andalouses me faisaient peur ; je n’étais pas encore fait à leurs manières : toujours à railler, fières de pouvoir sortir librement dans les campagnes contrairement aux hommes. J’étais donc le nez sur ma chaîne, quand j’entends des bourgeois qui disaient : Voilà la gitanilla ! Je levai les yeux, et je la vis. C’était un vendredi, et je ne l’oublierai jamais. Je vis cette Carmen que vous connaissez, chez qui je vous ai rencontrée il y a quelques mois.

Elle avait un jupon rouge fort court qui laissait voir des bas de soie blancs avec plus d’un trou, et des souliers mignons de maroquin rouge attachés avec des rubans couleur de feu. Elle écartait sa mantille afin de montrer ses épaules et un gros bouquet d'œillets blancs qui sortait de sa chemise. Elle avait encore un œillet blanc dans le coin de la bouche, et elle s’avançait en se balançant sur ses hanches comme une pouliche du haras de Cordoue. Dans mon pays, une femme en ce costume aurait obligé le monde à se signer. À Séville, chacun lui adressait quelque compliment gaillard sur sa tournure ; elle répondait à chacun, faisant les yeux en coulisse, le poing sur la hanche, effrontée comme une vraie bohémienne qu’elle était. D’abord elle ne me plut pas, et je repris mon ouvrage ; mais elle, suivant l’usage des femmes et des chats qui ne viennent pas quand on les appelle et qui viennent quand on ne les appelle pas, s’arrêta devant moi et m’adressa la parole : — Compère, me dit-elle à la façon andalouse, veux-tu me donner ta chaîne pour tenir les clefs de mon coffre-fort ?

— C’est pour attacher mon épinglette, lui répondis-je.

— Ton épinglette ! s’écria-t-elle en riant. Ah ! monsieur fait de la dentelle, puisqu’il a besoin d’épingles ! Tout le monde qui était là se mit à rire, et moi je me sentais rougir, et je ne pouvais trouver rien à lui répondre. — Allons, mon cœur, reprit-elle, fais-moi sept aunes de dentelle noire pour une mantille de deuil, épinglier de mon âme ! — Et prenant l’œillet qu’elle avait à la bouche, elle me le lança, d’un mouvement du pouce, juste entre les deux yeux. Madame, cela me fit l’effet d’une balle qui m’arrivait… Je ne savais où me fourrer, je demeurais immobile comme une planche. Quand elle fut entrée dans l'hospice, je vis lœillet qui était tombé à terre entre mes pieds ; je ne sais ce qui me prit, mais je la ramassai sans que mes camarades s’en aperçussent et je la mis précieusement dans ma veste. Première sottise !

Deux ou trois heures après, j’y pensais encore, quand arrive dans le corps de garde un portier tout haletant, la figure renversée. Il nous dit que dans le crématorium il y avait une femme assassinée, et qu’il fallait y envoyer la garde. Le maréchal me dit de prendre deux hommes et d’y aller voir. Dans le crématorium ! L'endroit de la ville où un homme risque le plus le salut de son âme éternelle ! Mais un ordre est un ordre. Nous nous équipons de toutes nos pièces d'armure, je promets à mes hommes que nous ne rentrerons pas dans le mouroir mais seulement dans la salle du crématorium, et nous montons. Figurez-vous, madame, qu’entré dans la salle, je trouve d’abord trois cents femmes en chemise, ou peu s’en faut, toutes criant, hurlant, gesticulant, faisant un vacarme à ne pas entendre Dieu tonner. D’un côté, il y en avait une, les quatre fers en l’air, couverte de sang, avec un X sur la figure qu’on venait de lui marquer en deux coups de couteau. Et nous étions là, trois hommes, face à cette femme qui pouvait se changer en Mort qui Marche à tout moment, même pas entravée ni rien ! En face de la blessée, que secouraient les meilleures de la bande, je vois Carmen tenue par cinq ou six commères. La femme blessée criait : Confession ! confession ! je suis morte ! Carmen ne disait rien ; elle serrait les dents, et roulait des yeux comme un caméléon. — Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demandai-je. J’eus grand-peine à savoir ce qui s’était passé, car toutes les ouvrières me parlaient à la fois. Il paraît que la femme blessée s’était vantée d’avoir assez d’argent en poche pour acheter un âne au marché de Triana. — Tiens, dit Carmen, qui avait une langue, tu n’as donc pas assez d’un balai ? — L’autre, blessée du reproche, peut-être parce qu’elle se sentait véreuse sur l’article, lui répond qu’elle ne se connaissait pas en balais, n’ayant pas l’honneur d’être bohémienne ni filleule de Satan, mais que mademoiselle Carmencita ferait bientôt connaissance avec son âne, quand M. le corrégidor la mènerait à la promenade avec deux laquais par derrière pour l’émoucher. — Eh bien, moi, dit Carmen, je te ferai des abreuvoirs à mouches sur la joue, et je veux y peindre un damier. — Là-dessus, vli-vlan ! elle commence, avec le couteau dont elle désossait les cadavres, à lui dessiner des croix de Saint-André sur la figure.

Le cas était clair ; je pris Carmen par le bras : — Ma sœur, lui dis-je poliment, il faut me suivre. — Elle me lança un regard comme si elle me reconnaissait ; mais elle dit d’un air résigné : — Marchons. Où est ma mantille ? — Elle la mit sur sa tête de façon à ne montrer qu’un seul de ses grands yeux, et suivit mes deux hommes, douce comme un mouton. Sortis de ce lieu de mort et de femmes, nous respirâmes enfin. Arrivés au corps de garde, le maréchal des logis dit que c’était grave, et qu’il fallait la mener à la prison. C’était encore moi qui devais la conduire. Je la mis entre deux dragons et je marchais derrière comme un brigadier doit faire en semblable rencontre. Nous nous mîmes en route pour la geôle. D’abord la bohémienne avait gardé le silence ; mais dans la rue du Serpent, — vous la connaissez, elle mérite bien son nom par les détours qu’elle fait, — dans la rue du Serpent, elle commence par laisser tomber sa mantille sur ses épaules, afin de me montrer son minois enjôleur, et, se tournant vers moi autant qu’elle pouvait, elle me dit :  
— Mon officier, où me menez-vous ?  
— À la prison, ma pauvre enfant, lui répondis-je le plus doucement que je pus, comme un bon soldat doit parler à un prisonnier, surtout à une femme.  
— Hélas ! que deviendrai-je ? Seigneur officier, ayez pitié de moi. Vous êtes si jeune, si gentil !… Puis, d’un ton plus bas : Laissez-moi m’échapper, dit-elle, je vous donnerai un morceau de la  _bar lachi_ , qui vous fera aimer de toute les femmes.

La  _bar lachi_ , madame, c’est la pierre d’aimant, avec laquelle les bohémiens prétendent qu’on fait quantité de sortilèges quand on sait s’en servir. Faites-en boire à une femme une pincée râpée dans un verre de vin blanc, elle ne résiste plus. Moi, je lui répondis le plus sérieusement que je pus :  
— Nous ne sommes pas ici pour dire des balivernes ; il faut aller à la prison, c’est la consigne, et il n’y a pas de remède.

Nous autres gens du pays basque, nous avons un accent qui nous fait reconnaître facilement des Espagnols ; en revanche, il n’y en a pas un qui puisse seulement apprendre à dire  _baï, jaona_. Carmen donc n’eut pas de peine à deviner que je venais des provinces. Vous saurez que les bohémiens, monsieur, comme n’étant d’aucun pays, voyageant toujours, parlent toutes les langues, et la plupart sont chez eux en Portugal, en France, dans les provinces, en Catalogne, partout ; même avec les Maures et les Anglais, ils se font entendre. Carmen savait assez bien le basque. —  _Laguna_   _ene bihotsarena_ , camarade de mon cœur, me dit-elle tout à coup, êtes-vous du pays ?

Notre langue, monsieur, est si belle, que, lorsque nous l’entendons en pays étranger, cela nous fait tressaillir… « Je voudrais avoir un confesseur des provinces », ajouta plus bas le bandit. Il reprit après un silence :

— Je suis d’Elizondo, lui répondis-je en basque, fort ému de l’entendre parler ma langue.  
— Moi, je suis d’Etchalar, dit-elle. — C’est un pays à quatre heures de chez nous. — J’ai été emmenée par des bohémiens à Séville. Je travaillais à l'hospice pour gagner de quoi retourner en Navarre, près de ma pauvre mère qui n’a que moi pour soutien, et un petit  _barratcea_  avec vingt pommiers à cidre. Ah ! si j’étais au pays, devant la montagne blanche ! On m’a insultée parce que je ne suis pas de ce pays de filous, marchands d’oranges pourries ; et ces gueuses se sont mises toutes contre moi, parce que je leur ai dit que tous les Morts de Séville, avec leurs dents pourris, ne feraient pas peur à un gars de chez nous avec son béret bleu et son  _maquila_. Camarade, mon ami, ne ferez-vous rien pour une payse ?

Elle mentait, madame, elle a toujours menti. Je ne sais pas si dans sa vie cette fille-là a jamais dit un mot de vérité ; mais, quand elle parlait, je la croyais : c’était plus fort que moi. Elle estropiait le basque, et je la crus Navarraise ; ses yeux seuls et sa bouche et son teint la disaient bohémienne. J’étais fou, je ne faisais plus attention à rien. Je pensais que, si des Espagnols s’étaient avisés de mal parler du pays, je leur aurais coupé la figure, tout comme elle venait de faire à sa camarade. Bref, j’étais comme un homme ivre ; je commençais à dire des bêtises, j’étais tout près d’en faire.

— Si je vous poussais, et si vous tombiez, mon pays, reprit-elle en basque, ce ne seraient pas ces deux conscrits de Castillans qui me retiendraient…

Ma foi, j’oubliai la consigne et tout, et je lui dis :

— Eh bien, m’amie, ma payse, essayez, et que Notre-Dame de la Montagne vous soit en aide ! — En ce moment, nous passions devant une de ces ruelles étroites comme il y en a tant à Séville. Tout à coup Carmen se retourne et me lance un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Je me laissai tomber exprès à la renverse. D’un bond, elle saute par-dessus moi et se met à courir en nous montrant une paire de jambes !… On dit jambes de Basque : les siennes en valaient bien d’autres… aussi vites que bien tournées. Moi, je me relève aussitôt ; mais je mets ma lance en travers, de façon à barrer la rue, si bien que, de prime abord, les camarades furent arrêtés au moment de la poursuivre. Puis je me mis moi-même à courir, et eux après moi ; mais l’atteindre ! il n’y avait pas de risque, avec nos éperons, nos sabres, notre armure au complet et nos lances ! En moins de temps que j’en mets à vous le dire, la prisonnière avait disparu. D’ailleurs, toutes les commères du quartier favorisaient sa fuite, et se moquaient de nous, et nous indiquaient la fausse voie. Après plusieurs marches et contre-marches, il fallut nous en revenir au corps de garde sans un reçu du gouverneur de la prison.

Mes hommes, pour n’être pas punis, dirent que Carmen m’avait parlé basque ; et il ne paraissait pas trop naturel, pour dire la vérité, qu’un coup de poing d’une tant petite fille eût terrassé si facilement un gaillard de ma force. Tout cela parut louche, ou plutôt trop clair. En descendant la garde, je fus dégradé et envoyé pour un mois à la prison. C’était ma première punition depuis que j’étais au service. Adieu les galons de maréchal des logis que je croyais déjà tenir !

Mes premiers jours de prison se passèrent fort tristement. En me faisant soldat, je m’étais figuré que je deviendrais tout au moins officier. Longa, Mina, mes compatriotes, sont bien capitaines généraux ; Chapalangarra, qui est un noir comme Mina, et réfugié comme lui dans votre pays, Chapalangarra était colonel, et j’ai joué à la paume vingt fois avec son frère, qui était un pauvre diable comme moi. Maintenant je me disais : Tout le temps que tu as servi sans punition, c’est du temps perdu. Te voilà mal noté ; pour te remettre bien dans l’esprit des chefs, il te faudra travailler dix fois plus que lorsque tu es venu comme conscrit ! Et pour quoi me suis-je fait punir ? Pour une coquine de bohémienne qui s’est moquée de moi, et qui, dans ce moment, est à voler dans quelque coin de la ville. Pourtant je ne pouvais m’empêcher de penser à elle. Le croiriez-vous, madame ? ses bas de soie troués qu’elle me faisait voir tout en plein en s’enfuyant, je les avais toujours devant les yeux. Je regardais par les barreaux de la prison dans la rue, et, parmi toutes les femmes qui passaient, je n’en voyais pas une seule qui valût cette diable de fille-là. Et puis, malgré moi, je sentais l'œillet qu’elle m’avait jeté, et qui, sec, gardait toujours sa bonne odeur… S’il y a des sorcières, cette fille-là en était une !

Un jour, le geôlier entre, et me donne un pain d’Alcalà. — Tenez, dit-il, voilà ce que votre cousine vous envoie. Je pris le pain, fort étonné, car je n’avais pas de cousine à Séville. C’est peut-être une erreur, pensais-je en regardant le pain ; mais il était si appétissant, il sentait si bon, que, sans m’inquiéter de savoir d’où il venait et à qui il était destiné, je résolus de le manger. En voulant le couper, mon couteau rencontra quelque chose de dur. Je regarde, et je trouve une petite lime anglaise qu’on avait glissée dans la pâte avant que le pain fût cuit. Il y avait encore dans le pain une pièce d’or de deux piastres. Plus de doute alors, c’était un cadeau de Carmen. Pour les gens de sa race, la liberté est tout, et ils laisseraient les Morts rentrer dans une ville pour s’épargner un jour de prison. D’ailleurs, la commère était fine, et avec ce pain-là on se moquait des geôliers. En une heure, le plus gros barreau était scié avec la petite lime ; et avec la pièce de deux piastres, chez le premier fripier, je changeais ma capote d’uniforme pour un habit bourgeois. Vous pensez bien qu’un homme qui avait déniché maintes fois des aiglons dans nos rochers ne s’embarrassait guère de descendre dans la rue, d’une fenêtre haute de moins de trente pieds ; mais je ne voulais pas m’échapper. J’avais encore mon honneur de soldat, et déserter me semblait un grand crime. Seulement, je fus touché de cette marque de souvenir. Quand on est en prison, on aime à penser qu’on a dehors un ami qui s’intéresse à vous. La pièce d’or m’offusquait un peu, j’aurais bien voulu la rendre ; mais où trouver mon créancier ? cela ne me semblait pas facile.

Après la cérémonie de la dégradation, je croyais n’avoir plus rien à souffrir ; mais il me restait encore une humiliation à dévorer : ce fut à ma sortie de prison, lorsqu'on me commanda de service et qu’on me mit en faction comme un simple soldat. Vous ne pouvez vous figurer ce qu’un homme de cœur éprouve en pareille occasion. Je crois que j’aurais aimé autant à être fusillé. Au moins on marche seul, en avant de son peloton ; on se sent quelque chose ; le monde vous regarde.

Je fus mis en faction à la porte du colonel. C’était un jeune homme riche, bon enfant, qui aimait à s’amuser. Tous les jeunes officiers étaient chez lui, et force bourgeois, des femmes aussi, des actrices, à ce qu’on disait. Pour moi, il me semblait que toute la ville s’était donné rendez-vous à sa porte pour me regarder. Voilà qu’arrive la voiture du colonel, avec son valet de chambre sur le siège. Qu’est-ce que je vois descendre ?… la gitanilla. Elle était parée, cette fois, comme une châsse, pomponnée, attifée, tout or et tout rubans. Une robe à paillettes, des souliers bleus à paillettes aussi, des fleurs et des galons partout. Elle avait un tambour de basque à la main. Avec elle il y avait deux autres bohémiennes, une jeune et une vieille. Il y a toujours une vieille pour les mener ; et un Moine-Exécuteur, puisqu'il y avait des femmes en présence de bourgeois, puis un vieux avec une guitare, bohémien aussi, pour jouer et les faire danser. Vous savez qu’on s’amuse souvent à faire venir des bohémiennes dans les sociétés, afin de leur faire danser la  _romalis_ , c’est leur danse, et souvent bien autre chose.

Carmen me reconnut, et nous échangeâmes un regard. Je ne sais, mais, en ce moment, j’aurais voulu être à cent pieds sous terre. —  _Agur laguna_ , dit-elle. Mon officier, tu montes la garde comme un conscrit ! Et, avant que j’eusse trouvé un mot à répondre, elle était dans la maison.

Toute la société était dans le patio, et, malgré la foule, je voyais à peu près tout ce qui se passait à travers la grille. J’entendais les castagnettes, le tambour, les rires et les bravos ; parfois j’apercevais sa tête quand elle sautait avec son tambour. Puis j’entendais encore des officiers qui lui disaient bien des choses qui me faisait monter le rouge à la figure. Ce qu’elle répondait, je n'en savais rien. C’est de ce jour-là, je pense que je me mis à l’aimer pour tout de bon ; car l’idée me vint trois ou quatre fois d’entrer dans le patio, et de donner de mon sabre dans le ventre à tous ces freluquets qui lui contaient fleurettes. Mon supplice dura une bonne heure ; puis les bohémiens sortirent, et la voiture les ramena. Carmen, en passant, me regarda encore avec les yeux que vous savez, et me dit très bas : — Pays, quand on aime la bonne friture, on en va manger à Triana, chez Lillas Pastia. Légère comme un cabri, elle s’élança dans la voiture, le cocher fouetta ses mules, et toute la bande joyeuse s’en alla je ne sais où.

Vous devinez bien qu’en descendant ma garde j’allai à Triana ; mais d’abord je me fis raser et je me brossai comme pour un jour de parade. Elle était chez Lillas Pastia, un vieux marchand de friture, bohémien, sec comme un Mort, chez qui beaucoup de bourgeois venaient manger du poisson frit, surtout, je crois, depuis que Carmen y avait pris ses quartiers.

— Lillas, dit-elle sitôt qu’elle me vit, je ne fais plus rien de la journée. Demain il fera jour ! Allons, pays, allons nous promener.  
Elle mit sa mantille devant son nez, et nous voilà dans la rue, sans savoir où j’allais.  
— Mademoiselle, lui dis-je, je crois que j’ai à vous remercier d’un présent que vous m’avez envoyé quand j’étais en prison. J’ai mangé le pain ; la lime me servira pour affiler ma lance, et je la garde comme souvenir de vous ; mais l’argent, le voilà.  
— Tiens ! il a gardé l’argent, s’écria-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Au reste, tant mieux, car je ne suis guère en fonds ; mais qu’importe ? chien qui chemine ne meurt pas de famine. Allons, mangeons tout. Tu me régales.

Nous avions marché dans Séville. À l’entrée de la rue du Serpent, elle acheta une douzaine d’oranges, qu’elle me fit mettre dans mon mouchoir. Un peu plus loin, elle acheta encore un pain, du saucisson, une bouteille de manzanilla ; puis enfin elle entra chez un confiseur. Là, elle jeta sur le comptoir la pièce d’or que je lui avais rendue, une autre encore, qu’elle avait dans sa poche, avec quelque argent blanc ; enfin elle me demanda tout ce que j’avais. Je n’avais qu’une piécette et quelques cuartos, que je lui donnai, fort honteux de n’avoir pas davantage. Je crus qu’elle voulait emporter toute la boutique. Elle prit tout ce qu’il y avait de plus beau et de plus cher,  _yemas_ ,  _turon_ , fruits confits, tant que l’argent dura. Tout cela, il fallut encore que je le portasse dans des sacs de papier. Vous connaissez peut-être la rue du Candîlejo, où il y a une tête du roi don Pedro le Justicier. Elle aurait dû m’inspirer des réflexions. Nous nous arrêtâmes, dans cette rue-là, devant une vieille maison. Elle entra dans l’allée, et frappa au rez-de-chaussée. Une bohémienne, vraie servante de Satan, vint nous ouvrir. Carmen lui dit quelques mots en romani. La vieille grogna d’abord. Pour l’apaiser, Carmen lui donna deux oranges et une poignée de bonbons, et lui permit de goûter au vin. Puis elle lui mit sa mante sur le dos et la conduisit à la porte, qu’elle ferma avec le barre de bois. Je me posai quelques questions sur cette vieille qui vivait seule dans la ville, si près de la mort qu'elle eût due être à l'Hospice depuis longtemps, plutôt que de risquer devenir un Mort qui Marche sans personne pour mettre son âme en paix, et risquer de contaminer toute la ville ! Mais Carmen me fit bien vite oublier tout cela. Dès que nous fûmes seuls, elle se mit à danser et à rire comme une folle, en chantant : — Tu es mon  _rom_ , je suis ta  _romi_. — Moi, j’étais au milieu de la chambre, chargé de toutes ses emplettes, ne sachant où les poser. Elle jeta tout par terre, et me sauta au cou, en me disant : — Je paye mes dettes, je paye mes dettes ! C’est la loi des Calés ! — Ah ! madame, cette journée-là ! cette journée-là !… quand j’y pense, j’oublie celle de demain.

Le bandit se tut un instant ; puis, après avoir rallumé son cigare, il reprit :

Nous passâmes ensemble toute la journée, mangeant, buvant, et le reste. Quand elle eut mangé des bonbons comme un enfant de six ans, elle en fourra des poignées dans la jarre d’eau de la vieille. — C’est pour lui faire du sorbet, disait-elle. Elle écrasait des yemas en les lançant contre la muraille. — C’est pour que les mouches nous laissent tranquilles, disait-elle… Il n’y a pas de tour ni de bêtise qu’elle ne fit. Je lui dis que je voudrais la voir danser ; mais où trouver des castagnettes ? Aussitôt elle prend la seule assiette de la vieille, la casse en morceaux, et la voilà qui danse la romalis en faisant claquer les morceaux de faïence aussi bien que si elle avait des castagnettes d’ébène où d’ivoire. On ne s’ennuyait pas auprès de cette fille-là, je vous en réponds. Le soir vint, et j’entendis les tambours qui battaient la retraite.

— Il faut que j’aille au quartier pour l’appel, lui dis-je.

— Au quartier ? dit-elle d’un air de mépris ; tu es donc un esclave, pour te laisser mener à la baguette ? Tu es un vrai canari, d’habit et de caractère. Va, tu as un cœur de poulet. Je restai, résigné d’avance à la salle de police. Le matin, ce fut elle qui parla la première de nous séparer. — Écoute, Joseito, dit-elle ; t’ai-je payé ? D’après notre loi, je ne te devais rien, puisque tu es un  _payllo_ , mais tu es un joli garçon, et tu m’as plu. Nous sommes quittes. Bonjour.

Je lui demandai quand je la reverrai.

— Quand tu seras moins niais, répondit-elle en riant. Puis, d’un ton plus sérieux : Sais-tu, mon fils, que je crois que je t’aime un peu ? Mais cela ne peut durer. Chien et loup ne font pas longtemps bon ménage. Peut-être que, si tu prenais la loi d’Égypte, j’aimerais à devenir ta romi. Mais, ce sont des bêtises : cela ne se peut pas. Bah ! mon garçon, crois-moi, tu en es quitte à bon compte. Tu as rencontré la Mort, oui la Mort ; elle n’est pas toujours noire, elle ne t’a pas mordu le cou. Je suis habillée de laine, mais je ne suis pas mouton. Va mettre un cierge devant ta  _majari_  ; elle l’a bien gagné. Allons, adieu encore une fois. Ne pense plus à Carmencita, ou elle te ferait épouser une veuve à jambes de bois.

En parlant ainsi, elle défaisait la barre qui fermait la porte, et une fois dans la rue elle s’enveloppa dans sa mantille et me tourna les talons.

Elle disait vrai. J’aurais été sage de ne plus penser à elle ; mais, depuis cette journée dans la rue du Candilejo, je ne pouvais plus songer à autre chose. Je me promenais tout le jour, espérant la rencontrer. J’en demandais des nouvelles à la vieille et au marchand de friture. L’un et l’autre répondaient qu’elle était partie faire affaires dans le pays environnant, où les femmes vivaient librement mais où les hommes avaient fort à craindre des Morts-qui-Marchent. Probablement c’était d’après les instructions de Carmen qu’ils parlaient de la sorte, mais je ne tardai pas à revoir la bohémienne. Quelques semaines après ma journée de la rue du Candilejo, je fus de faction à une des portes de la ville. À peu de distance de cette porte, il y avait une brèche qui s’était faite dans le mur d’enceinte ; on y travaillait pendant le jour, et la nuit on y mettait un factionnaire pour surveiller la barricade et sonner l'alarme si les Morts s'approchaient en nombre. Pendant le jour, je vis Lillas Pastia passer et repasser autour du corps de garde, et causer avec quelques-uns de mes camarades ; tous le connaissaient, et ses poissons et ses beignets encore mieux. Il s’approcha de moi et me demanda si j’avais des nouvelles de Carmen.

— Non, lui dis-je.  
— Eh bien, vous en aurez, compère.

Il ne se trompait pas. La nuit, je fus mis de faction à la barricade de la brèche. Dès que le brigadier se fut retiré, je vis venir à moi une femme. Je ne craignais même pas que ce fut un Mort-qui-Marche. Le cœur me disait que c’était Carmen. Cependant je criai : Au large ! on ne passe pas !  
— Ne faites donc pas le méchant, me dit-elle en se faisant connaître à moi.  
— Quoi ! vous voilà, Carmen !  
— Oui, mon pays. Parlons peu, parlons bien. Veux-tu gagner un douro ? Il va venir des libres-femmes avec des paquets ; laisse-les faire.  
— Non, répondis-je. Je dois les empêcher de passer ; c’est la consigne.  
— La consigne ! la consigne ! Tu n’y pensais pas rue du Candilejo.  
— Ah ! répondis-je, tout bouleversé par ce seul souvenir, cela valait bien la peine d’oublier la consigne ; mais je ne veux pas de l’argent des contrebandières.  
— Voyons, si tu ne veux pas d’argent, veux-tu que nous allions encore dîner chez la vieille Dorothée ?  
— Non ! dis-je à moitié étranglé par l’effort que je faisais. Je ne puis pas.  
— Fort bien. Si tu es difficile, je sais à qui m’adresser. J’offrirai à ton officier d’aller chez Dorothée. Il a l’air d’un bon enfant, et il fera mettre en sentinelle un gaillard qui ne verra que ce qu’il faudra voir. Adieu, canari. Je rirai bien le jour où la consigne sera de te pendre.

J’eus la faiblesse de la rappeler, et je promis de laisser passer toutes les libres-femmes du pays, s’il fallait, pourvu que j’obtinsse la seule récompense que je désirais. Elle me jura aussitôt de me tenir parole dès le lendemain, et courut prévenir ses amies, qui étaient à deux pas. Il y en avait cinq, toutes bien chargées de marchandises récupérées dans les Villes Tombées environnantes. Carmen faisait le guet. Elle devait avertir avec ses castagnettes dès qu’elle apercevrait la ronde, mais elle n’en eut pas besoin. Les fraudeuses firent leur affaire en un instant.

Le lendemain, j’allai rue du Candilejo. Carmen se fit attendre, et vint d’assez mauvaise humeur. — Je n’aime pas les gens qui se font prier, dit-elle. Tu m’as rendu un plus grand service la première fois, sans savoir si tu y gagnerais quelque chose. Hier, tu as marchandé avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue car je ne t’aime plus. Tiens, va-t’en, voilà un douro pour ta peine. — Peu s’en fallut que je ne lui jetasse la pièce à la tête, et je fus obligé de faire un effort violent sur moi-même pour ne pas la battre. Après nous être disputés pendant une heure, je sortis furieux. J’errai quelque temps par la ville, marchant deçà et delà comme un fou ; enfin j’entrai dans une église, et, m’étant mis dans le coin le plus obscur, je pleurai à chaudes larmes. Tout d’un coup j’entends une voix : — Larmes de dragon ! j’en veux faire un philtre. — Je lève les yeux, c’était Carmen en face de moi. — Eh bien, mon pays, m’en voulez-vous encore ? me dit-elle. Il faut bien que je vous aime, malgré que j’en aie, car, depuis que vous m’avez quittée, je ne sais ce que j’ai. Voyons, maintenant c’est moi qui te demande si tu veux venir rue du Candilejo. — Nous fîmes donc la paix ; mais Carmen avait l’humeur comme est le temps chez nous. Jamais l’orage n’est si près dans nos montagnes que lorsque le soleil est le plus brillant. Elle m’avait promis de me revoir une autre fois chez Dorothée, et elle ne vint pas. Et Dorothée me dit de plus belle qu’elle était partie dans la campagne pour ses affaires avec les libres-femmes.

Je cherchais Carmen partout où je croyais qu’elle pouvait être, et je passais vingt fois par jour dans la rue du Candilejo. Un soir, j’étais chez Dorothée, que j’avais presque apprivoisée en lui payant de temps à autre quelque verre d’anisette, lorsque Carmen entra suivie d’un jeune homme, lieutenant dans notre régiment. — Va-t’en vite, me dit-elle en basque. — Je restais stupéfait, la rage dans le cœur. — Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? me dit le lieutenant. Décampe, hors d’ici ! — Je ne pouvais faire un pas ; j’étais comme perclus. L’officier, en colère, voyant que je ne me retirais pas, et que je n’avais pas même ôté mon bonnet de police, me prit au collet et me secoua rudement. Je ne sais ce que je lui dis. Il tira son épée, et je dégainai. La vieille me saisit le bras, et le lieutenant me donna un coup au front, dont je porte encore la marque. Je reculai, et d’un coup de coude je jetai Dorothée à la renverse ; puis, comme le lieutenant me poursuivait, je lui mis la pointe au corps, et il s’enferra. Carmen alors éteignit la lampe, et dit dans sa langue à Dorothée de s’enfuir. Moi-même je me sauvai dans la rue, et me mis à courir sans savoir où. Il me semblait que quelqu’un me suivait. Quand je revins à moi, je trouvai que Carmen ne m’avait pas quitté. — Grand niais de canari ! me dit-elle, tu ne sais faire que des bêtises. Aussi bien, je te l’ai dit que je te porterais malheur. Allons, il y a remède à tout, quand on a pour bonne amie une Flamande de Rome. Commence par mettre ce mouchoir sur ta tête, et jette-moi ce ceinturon. Attends-moi dans cette allée. Je reviens dans deux minutes. — Elle disparut, et me rapporta bientôt une mante rayée qu’elle était allée chercher je ne sais où. Elle me fit quitter mon uniforme, et mettre la mante par-dessus ma chemise. Ainsi accoutré, avec le mouchoir dont elle avait bandé la plaie que j’avais à la tête, je ressemblais assez à un réfugié valencien, comme il y en à Séville depuis que Valence a succombé à la Maladie d’Ève. Puis elle me mena dans une maison assez semblable à celle de Dorothée, au fond d’une petite ruelle. Elle et une autre bohémienne me lavèrent, me pansèrent mieux que n’eût pu le faire un chirurgien-major, me firent boire je ne sais quoi ; enfin, on me mit sur un matelas, et je m’endormis.

Probablement ces femmes avaient mêlé dans ma boisson quelques-unes de ces drogues assoupissantes dont elles ont le secret, car je ne m’éveillai que fort tard le lendemain. J’avais un grand mal de tête et un peu de fièvre. Il fallut quelque temps pour que le souvenir me revînt de la terrible scène où j’avais pris part la vieille. Après avoir pansé ma plaie, Carmen et son amie, accroupies toutes les deux sur les talons auprès de mon matelas, échangèrent quelques mots en  _chipe calli_ , qui paraissaient être une consultation médicale. Puis toutes les deux m’assurèrent que je serais guéri avant peu, mais qu’il fallait quitter Séville le plus tôt possible ; car, si l’on m’y attrapait, j’y serais fusillé sans rémission. — Mon garçon, me dit Carmen, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ; maintenant que la ville ne te donnera plus asile, il faut que tu songes à comment mener ta vie. Tu es trop bête pour voler  _à_   _pastesas_  ; mais tu es leste et fort : si tu as du cœur, va-t’en à la côte, et fais-toi contrebandier. Ne t’ai-je pas promis de te faire pendre ? Cela vaut mieux que d’être fusillé. D'ailleurs, si tu sais t’y prendre, tu vivras comme un prince, aussi longtemps que les Morts et les gardes-côtes ne te mettront pas la main sur le collet.

Ce fut de cette façon engageante que cette diable de fille me montra la nouvelle carrière qu’elle me destinait, la seule, à vrai dire, qui me restât, maintenant que j’avais encouru l'exil hors des murailles de la ville. Vous le dirai-je, madame ? elle me détermina sans beaucoup de peine. Il me semblait que je m’unissais à elle plus intimement par cette vie de hasards et de danger permanent. Désormais je crus m’assurer son amour. J’avais entendu souvent parler des quelques contrebandiers hommes qui parcouraient l’Andalousie, montés sur un bon cheval, l’espingole au poing, acceptés et protégés par quelque bande de libres-femmes. Je me voyais déjà trottant par monts et par vaux avec la gentille bohémienne pour protectrice. Quand je lui parlai de cela, elle riait à se tenir les côtés, et me disait qu’il n’y a rien de si beau qu’une nuit passée au bivouac, lorsque chaque romi se retire sous sa petite tente formée de trois cerceaux avec une couverture par-dessus.

— Si je tiens jamais dans la montagne, lui disais-je, je serai sûr de toi ! Là, il n’y a pas de lieutenant pour partager avec moi.  
— Ah ! tu es jaloux, répondait-elle. Tant pis pour toi. Comment es-tu assez bête pour cela ? Ne vois-tu pas que je t’aime, puisque je ne t’ai jamais demandé d’argent ?  
Lorsqu’elle parlait ainsi, j’avais envie de l’étrangler.

Pour le faire court, madame, Carmen me procura un habit de femme, avec lequel je sortis de Séville sans susciter de questions. J’allai à proximité de Jerez avec une lettre de Pastia pour une marchande d’anisette chez qui se réunissaient des contrebandières. On me présenta à ces gens-là, dont la cheffe, surnommé la Dancaïre, me reçut dans sa troupe. Nous partîmes pour Gaucin, où je retrouvai Carmen, qui m’y avait donné rendez-vous. Dans les expéditions, elle servait de guet à nos gens, et de meilleur il n’y en eut jamais. Elle revenait de Grenade, et déjà elle avait arrangé avec la communauté des libres-femmes qui y vivait le troc de richesses diverses récupérées dans les maisons bourgeoises abandonnées. Nous allâmes les attendre près de Loja, puis nous en cachâmes une partie dans la montagne ; chargés du reste, nous nous rendîmes à Antequera. Carmen nous y avait précédés. Ce fut elle encore qui nous indiqua le moment où nous entrerions en ville. Ce premier voyage et quelques autres après furent heureux. La vie de contrebandier me plaisait mieux que la vie de soldat ; je faisais des cadeaux à Carmen. J’avais de l’argent et une maîtresse. Je n’avais guère de remords, car, comme disent les bohémiens : Gale avec plaisir ne démange pas. Partout nous étions bien reçus ; mes compagnonnes me traitaient bien, et même me témoignaient de la considération. La raison, c’était que j'étais un homme qui osait prendre le risque de rencontrer les Morts-qui-Marchent. Même si pour certaines, le fait que je sois un homme suffisait à me rendre suspect. Je crois bien qu'elles avaient eu quelques mauvaises histoires avec des représentants de mon sexe, du temps où elles habitaient dans les villes. Mais ce qui me touchait davantage dans ma nouvelle vie, c’est que je voyais souvent Carmen. Elle me montrait plus d’amitié que jamais ; cependant, devant les camarades, elle ne convenait pas qu’elle était ma maîtresse ; et même, elle m’avait fait jurer par toutes sortes de serments de ne rien leur dire sur son compte. J’étais si faible devant cette créature, que j’obéissais à tous ses caprices. D'ailleurs, c’était la première fois qu’elle se montrait à moi avec la réserve d’une honnête femme, et j’étais assez simple pour croire qu’elle s’était véritablement corrigée de ses façons d’autrefois.

Notre troupe, qui se composait de huit ou dix femmes, ne se réunissait guère que dans les moments décisifs, et d’ordinaire nous étions dispersés deux à deux, trois à trois, dans les villes et villages. Prenant part librement à la vie des communautés de libres-femmes qui les habitait encore. Chacune de mes compagnones avait une occupation en sus de celle de pilleuse des Villes Tombées : celle-ci était chaudronnière, celle-là maquignonne ; moi, j’étais limité par mon statut d'homme : je ne pouvais me risquer à travailler seul au grand air. Je travaillais à l'intérieur des maisons fortifiées que l'on trouvait dans la plupart des villages, où alors je travaillais aux champs seulement en compagnie de plusieurs femmes, à même d'assurer ma protection et de me laisser le temps de me retrancher dans une maison fortifiée si un contingent de Morts-qui-Marchent se montrait soudainement. Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, notre rendez-vous était au bas de Véger. La Dancaïre et moi nous nous y trouvâmes avant les autres. Elle paraissait fort gaie. — Tu vas avoir des camarades, me dit-elle. Carmen vient de faire un de ses meilleurs tours. Elle vient de faire échapper cinq des nôtres, dont son rom qui était au presidio à Tarifa. — Je commençais déjà à comprendre le bohémien, que parlaient presque toutes mes camarades, et ce mot de rom me causa un saisissement. — Comment ! Son mari ! elle est donc mariée ? demandai-je à la capitaine.

— Oui, répondit-elle, à Garcia le Borgne, un bohémien aussi futé qu’elle. Les pauvres garçons étaient aux galères. Carmen a si bien embobeliné le chirurgien du presidio, qu’elle a obtenu leur liberté. Ah ! cette fille-là vaut son pesant d’or. Il y a deux ans qu’elle cherche à les faire évader. Rien n’a réussi, jusqu’à ce qu’on s’est avisé de changer le major. Avec celui-ci, il paraît qu’elle a trouvé bien vite le moyen de s’entendre. — Vous vous imaginez le plaisir que me fit cette nouvelle. Je vis bientôt les cinq forçats, dont Garcia le Borgne ; c’était bien le plus vilain monstre que la bohème ait nourri : noir de peau et plus noir d’âme, c’était le plus franc scélérat que j’aie rencontré dans ma vie. Carmen vint avec lui ; et, lorsqu’elle l’appelait son rom devant moi, il fallait voir les yeux qu’elle me faisait, et ses grimaces quand Garcia tournait la tête. J’étais indigné, et je ne lui parlais pas de la nuit.

Le matin nous avions fait nos ballots, et nous allions nous mettre en route, quand nous nous aperçûmes qu’une cinquantaine de Morts-qui-Marchent avaient encerclé notre campement. Nous étions dans les montagnes et pensions êtres prémunis du risque de rencontrer une telle bande d'âmes perdues. Les fanfaronnes Andalouses, qui nous avaient assurées qu'avec elles nous autres hommes étions dans la plus parfaite des sécurités, firent aussitôt piteuse mine. Les femmes voulurent se mettre entre les Morts-qui-Marchent et nous. Mais elles n'étaient pas assez nombreuses, et se faisaient déborder par les cadavres désséchés, qui avançaient avec la faim inexorable qui est propre aux Âmes Perdues vers le groupe des hommes au centre du campement. Les femmes avaient sorties leurs couteaux à désosser, mais elles n'avaient pas le temps d'administrer les derniers sacrements à tous les Morts-qui-Marchent qui passaient à côté d'elles en les ignorant totalement. Ce fut un sauve-qui-peut général. Les hommes se mirent à courir, et les femmes les suivirent. La Dancaïre, Garcia, une jolie fille d’Ecija, qui s’appelait la Remendada, et Carmen ne perdirent pas la tête. Le reste avait abandonné les mulets, et s’était jeté dans les escarpements où les Morts-qui Marchent ne pouvaient les suivre. Nous ne pouvions conserver nos bêtes et laissèrent la majorité de notre butin sur place, et nous essayâmes de nous sauver au travers des rochers par les pentes les plus roides. Nous jetions nos ballots devant nous, et nous les suivions de notre mieux en glissant sur les talons. Pendant ce temps-là, les Morts nous poursuivaient ; c’était la première fois que j’en voyais autant d'aussi proche, sans la protection solide des murailles d'une ville, mais cela ne me fit pas grand’chose. Quand on est en vue d’une femme, il n’y a pas de mérite à se moquer des Morts. Nous nous échappâmes, excepté un homme nommé Delgado, sur lequel un Mort-qui-Marche tombât par pur accident, lui ouvrant le bras de ses dents pourries au passage. La chute administra les Derniers Sacrements au cadavre. Delgado regardait son bras entaillé d'un air blême. Je jetai mon paquet, et j’essayai de le pousser à continuer à avancer. — Imbécile ! me cria Garcia, qu’avons-nous affaire d’un  _contaminado_? achève-le et ne perds pas les bas de coton. — Laisse-le ! me criait Carmen. — La fatigue m’obligea de le déposer un moment à l’abri d’un rocher. Garcia s’avança, et lui lâcha son espingole dans la tête. — Bien habile s'il arrive à se relever maintenant, dit-il en regardant sa figure que douze balles avaient mise en morceaux. — Voilà, monsieur, la belle vie que j’ai menée. Le soir, nous nous trouvâmes dans un hallier fortifié, épuisés de fatigue, n’ayant rien à manger et ruinés par la perte de nos mulets. Que fit cet infernal Garcia ? il tira un paquet de cartes de sa poche, et se mit à jouer avec la Dancaïre à la lueur d’un feu qu’ils allumèrent. Pendant ce temps-là, moi, j’étais couché, regardant les étoiles, pensant à Delgado, et me disant que j’aimerais autant être à sa place. Carmen était accroupie près de moi, et de temps en temps elle faisait un roulement de castagnettes en chantonnant. Puis, s’approchant comme pour me parler à l’oreille, elle m’embrassa, presque malgré moi, deux ou trois fois. — Tu es la Mort, lui disais-je. — Oui, me répondait-elle.

Après quelques heures de repos, elle s’en fut à Gaucin, et le lendemain matin une petite chevrière vint nous porter du pain. Nous demeurâmes là tout le jour, et la nuit nous nous rapprochâmes de Gaucin. Nous attendions des nouvelles de Carmen. Rien ne venait. Au jour, nous voyons une muletière qui menait une femme bien habillée, avec un parasol, et une petite fille qui paraissait sa domestique. La Dancaïre nous dit : — Voilà deux mules et deux femmes que saint Nicolas nous envoie ; j’aimerais mieux quatre mules ; n’importe, j’en fais mon affaire ! — Elle prit son espingole et descendit vers le sentier en se cachant dans les broussailles. Nous la suivions, Garcia et moi, à peu de distance. Quand nous fûmes à portée, nous nous montrâmes, et nous criâmes à la muletière de s’arrêter. La femme, en nous voyant, au lieu de s’effrayer, et notre toilette aurait suffi pour cela, fait un grand éclat de rire. — Ah ! les  _lillipendi_  qui me prennent pour une  _erani_  ! C’était Carmen, mais si bien déguisée, que je ne l’aurais pas reconnue parlant une autre langue. Elle sauta en bas de sa mule, et causa quelque temps à voix basse avec la Dancaïre et Garcia, puis elle me dit : Canari, nous nous reverrons avant que tu sois pendu. Je vais à Grenade pour les affaires d’Égypte. Vous entendrez bientôt parler de moi. — Nous nous séparâmes après qu’elle nous eut indiqué un lieu où nous pourrions trouver un abri pour quelques jours. Cette fille était la providence de notre troupe. Nous reçûmes bientôt quelque argent qu’elle nous envoya, et un avis qui valait mieux pour nous : c’était que tel jour partiraient deux ladies anglaises, allant de Gibraltar à Grenade par tel chemin. À bon entendeur, salut. Elles avaient de belles et bonnes guinées. Garcia voulait les tuer, mais la Dancaïre et moi nous nous y opposâmes. Nous ne leur prîmes que l’argent et les montres, outre les chemises, dont nous avions grand besoin.

Madame, on devient coquin sans y penser. Une jolie fille vous fait perdre la tête, on se bat pour elle, un malheur arrive, il faut vivre à la montagne, et de contrebandier on devient voleur avant d’avoir réfléchi. Nous jugeâmes qu’il ne faisait pas bon pour nous dans les environs de Gibraltar après l’affaire des ladies, et nous nous enfonçâmes dans la sierra de Ronda. — Vous m’avez parlé de José-Maria ; tenez, c’est là que j’ai fait connaissance avec lui. Sa maîtresse l'emmenait dans ses expéditions. C’était une brave femme, sage, modeste, de bonnes manières ; jamais un mot malhonnête, et un dévouement !… En revanche, il la rendait bien malheureuse. Il était toujours à courir après toutes les filles, il se plaignait qu'elle ne s'occupe pas assez de lui, puis quelquefois il s’avisait de faire le jaloux. Une fois, excédée, elle lui donna un coup de couteau. Eh bien, il ne l’en a aimé que davantage. Il était fier de la cicatrice qu’il avait au bras, et la montrait comme la plus belle chose du monde. Et puis José-Maria, par-dessus le marché, était le plus mauvais camarade !… Dans une expédition que nous fîmes, il s’arrangea si bien, que tout le profit en demeura à la bande de sa maîtresse, à nous les coups et l’embarras de l’affaire. Mais je reprends mon histoire. Nous n’entendions plus parler de Carmen. La Dancaïre dit : — Il faut qu’un de nous aille à Gibraltar pour en avoir des nouvelles ; elle doit avoir préparé quelque affaire. J’irais bien, mais je suis trop connue à Gibraltar. — Le borgne dit : — Moi aussi, on m’y connaît, j’y ait fait tant de farces aux Écrevisses ! et comme je n’ai qu’un œil, je suis difficile à déguiser. — Il faut donc que j’y aille ? dis-je à mon tour, enchanté à la seule idée de revoir Carmen ; voyons, que faut-il faire ? — Les autres me dirent : — Fais tant que de t’embarquer ou de passer par Saint-Roc, comme tu aimeras le mieux, et, lorsque tu seras à Gibraltar, demande sur le port où demeure une marchande de chocolat qui s’appelle la Rollona ; quand tu l’auras trouvée, tu sauras d’elle ce qui se passe là-bas. — Il fut convenu que nous partirions tous les trois pour la sierra de Gaucin, que j’y laisserais mes deux compagnons, et que je me rendrais à Gibraltar par le bateau d'une pêcheuse de leurs connaissances. À Ronda, une femme qui était à nous et allait souvent en ville m’avait procuré un passe-port ; à Gaucin, on me donna un chargement d’oranges et de melons, et je me mis en route. Arrivé à Gibraltar, je trouvai qu’on y connaissait bien la Rollona, mais elle avait quitté la ville pour aller on ne savait où, et sa disparition expliquait, à mon avis, comment nous avions perdu notre moyen de correspondre avec Carmen. Prenant mes oranges, j’allais par la ville comme pour les vendre, mais, en effet, pour voir si je ne rencontrerais pas quelque figure de connaissance. Il y a là force canaille réfugiée de toutes les Villes Tombées d'Espagne, et venue par bateau de tous les pays du monde, et c’est la tour de Babel, car on ne saurait faire dix pas dans une rue sans entendre parler autant de langues. Je voyais bien des gens d’Égypte, mais n’osais guère m’y fier ; je les tâtais, et ils me tâtaient. Nous devinions bien que nous étions des coquins ; l’important était de savoir si nous étions de la même bande. Après deux jours passés en courses inutiles, je n’avais rien appris touchant la Rollona ni Carmen, et je pensais à retourner auprès de mes camarades après avoir fait quelques emplettes, lorsqu’en me promenant dans une rue, au coucher du soleil, j’entends une voix de femme d’une fenêtre qui me dit : — Marchand d’oranges !… Je lève la tête, et je vois à un balcon Carmen, accoudée avec un officier en rouge, épaulettes d’or, cheveux frisés, tournure d’un gros mylord. Pour elle, elle était habillée superbement : un châle sur les épaules, un peigne d’or, toute en soie ; et la bonne pièce, toujours la même ! riait à se tenir les côtes. L’Anglais, en baragouinant l’espagnol me cria de monter, que madame voulait des oranges ; et Carmen me dit en basque : — Monte, et n’étonne de rien. — Rien, en effet, ne devait m’étonner de sa part. Je ne sais si j’eus plus de joie que de chagrin en la retrouvant. Il y avait à la porte un grand domestique anglais, poudré, qui me conduisit dans un salon magnifique. Carmen me dit aussitôt en basque : — Tu ne sais pas un mot d’espagnol, tu ne me connais pas. — Puis, se tournant vers l’Anglais : — Je vous le disais bien, je l’ai tout de suite reconnu pour un Basque ; vous allez entendre quelle drôle de langue. Comme il a l’air bête, n’est-ce pas ? On dirait un chat surpris dans un garde-manger. — Et toi, lui dis-je dans ma langue, tu as l’air d’une effrontée coquine, et j’ai bien envie de te balafrer la figure devant ton galant. — Mon galant ! dit-elle, tiens, tu as deviné cela tout seul ? Et tu es jaloux de cet imbécile-là ? Tu es encore plus niais qu’avant nos soirées de la rue du Candilejo. Ne vois-tu pas, sot que tu es, que je fais en ce moment les affaires d’Égypte, et de la façon la plus brillante. Cette maison est à moi, les guinées de l’écrevisse seront à moi ; je le mène par le bout du nez ; je le mènerai d’où il ne sortira jamais.

— Et moi, lui dis-je, si tu fais encore les affaires d’Égypte de cette manière-là, je ferai si bien que tu ne recommenceras plus.  
— Ah ! oui-dà ! Es-tu mon rom, pour me commander ? Le Borgne le trouve bon, qu’as-tu à y voir ? Ne devrais-tu pas être bien content d’être le seul qui se puisse dire mon  _minchorrò_  ?  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il dit ? demanda l’Anglais.  
— Il dit qu’il a soif et qu’il boirait bien un coup, répondit Carmen. Et elle se renversa sur un canapé en éclatant de rire à sa traduction.  
Monsieur, quand cette fille-là riait, il n’y avait pas moyen de parler raison. Tout le monde riait avec elle. Ce grand Anglais se mit à rire aussi, comme un imbécile qu’il était, et ordonna qu’on m’apportât à boire.  
Pendant que je buvais : — Vois-tu cette bague qu’il a au doigt ? dit-elle ; si tu veux, je te la donnerai.  
Moi je répondis : — Je donnerais un doigt pour tenir ton mylord dans la montagne, chacun un maquila au poing.  
— Maquila, qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda l’Anglais.  
— Maquila, dit Carmen riant toujours, c’est une orange. N’est-ce pas un bien drôle de mot pour une orange ? Il dit qu’il voudrait vous faire manger du maquila.  
— Oui ? dit l’Anglais. Eh bien ! apporte encore demain du maquila. — Pendant que nous parlions, le domestique entra et dit que le dîner était prêt. Alors l’Anglais se leva, me donna une piastre, et offrit son bras à Carmen, comme si elle ne pouvait pas marcher seule. Carmen, riant toujours, me dit : — Mon garçon, je ne puis t’inviter à dîner ; mais demain, dès que tu entendras le tambour pour la parade, viens ici avec des oranges. Tu trouveras une chambre mieux meublée que celle de la rue du Candilejo, et tu verras si je suis toujours ta Carmencita. Et puis nous parlerons des affaires d’Égypte. — Je ne répondis rien, et j’étais dans la rue que l’Anglais me criait : Apportez demain du maquila ! et j’entendais les éclats de rire de Carmen.

Je sortis ne sachant ce que je ferais, je ne dormis guère, et le matin je me trouvais si en colère contre cette traîtresse, que j’avais résolu de partir de Gibraltar sans la revoir ; mais, au premier roulement de tambour, tout mon courage m’abandonna : je pris ma natte d’oranges et je courus chez Carmen. Sa jalousie était entr’ouverte, et je vis son grand œil noir qui me guettait. Le domestique poudré m’introduisit aussitôt ; Carmen lui donna une commission, et dès que nous fûmes seuls, elle partit d’un de ses éclats de rire de crocodile, et se jeta à mon cou. Je ne l’avais jamais vue si belle. Parée comme une madone, parfumée… des meubles de soie, des rideaux brodés… ah !… et moi fait comme un voleur, que j’étais. — Minchorrò ! disait Carmen, j’ai envie de tout casser ici, de mettre le feu à la maison, et de m’enfuir à la sierra. — Et c’étaient des tendresses !… et puis des rires !… et elle dansait, et elle déchirait ses falbalas : jamais singe ne fit plus de gambades, de grimaces, de diableries. Quand elle eut repris son sérieux : — Écoute, me dit-elle, il s’agit de l’Égypte. Je veux qu’il me mène à Séville, où j’ai une sœur religieuse… (Ici nouveaux éclats de rire.) Nous passons par un endroit que je te ferai dire. Vous tombez sur lui : pillé rasibus !

— Comment l'Écrevisse acceptera-t-il de voyager dans la sierra sans rallier un convoi fortifié ?  
— Il a une armure brillante toute équipée. Et il meurt d'envie de faire le beau devant moi. Il se rêve en chevalier des livres, à protéger les faibles femmes. Le mieux serait de l’escoffier ; mais, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique qu’elle avait dans de certains moments, et ce sourire-là, personne n’avait alors envie de l’imiter, — sais-tu ce qu’il faudrait faire ? Que le Borgne paraisse le premier. Tenez-vous un peu en arrière ; l’écrevisse est brave et adroit : il a de bons pistolets… Comprends-tu ?… Elle s’interrompit par un nouvel éclat de rire qui me fit frissonner.

— Non, lui dis-je : je hais Garcia, mais c’est mon camarade. Un jour peut-être je t’en débarrasserai, mais nous réglerons nos comptes à la façon de mon pays. Je ne suis hors-murailles que par hasard ; et, pour certaines choses, je serai toujours franc Navarrais, comme dit le proverbe.

Elle reprit : — Tu es un bête, un niais, un vrai  _payllo_. Tu es comme le nain qui se croit grand quand il a pu cracher loin. Tu ne m’aimes pas, va-t’en.

Quand elle me disait : Va-t’en, je ne pouvais m’en aller. Je promis de partir, de retourner auprès de mes camarades et d’attendre l’Anglais ; de son côté, elle me promit d’être malade jusqu’au moment de quitter Gibraltar pour Séville. Je demeurai encore deux jours à Gibraltar. Elle eut l’audace de me venir voir déguisée dans mon auberge. Je partis ; mois aussi j’avais mon projet. Je retournai à notre rendez-vous, sachant le lieu et l’heure où l’Anglais et Carmen devaient passer. Je trouvai la Dancaïre et Garcia qui m’attendaient. Nous passâmes la nuit dans un village de libres-femmes, dans une maison fortifiée à merveille. Je proposai à Garcia de jouer aux cartes. Il accepta. À la seconde partie, je lui dis qu’il trichait ; il se mit à rire. Je lui jetai les cartes à la figure. Il voulut prendre son espingole ; je mis le pied dessus, et je lui dis : — On dit que tu sais jouer du couteau comme le meilleur jaque de Malaga, veux-tu t’essayer avec moi ? — La Dancaïre voulut nous séparer. J’avais donné deux ou trois coups de poing à Garcia. La colère l’avait rendu brave ; il avait tiré son couteau, moi le mien. Nous dîmes tous deux à la Dancaïre de nous laisser place libre et franc jeu. Les libres-femmes vit qu’il n’y avait pas moyen de nous arrêter, et nous laissèrent sortir. Garcia était déjà ployé en deux comme un chat prêt à s’élancer contre une souris. Il tenait son chapeau de la main gauche pour parer, son couteau en avant. C’est leur garde andalouse. Moi, je me mis à la navarraise, droit en face de lui, le bras gauche levé, la jambe gauche en avant, le couteau le long de la cuisse droite. Je me sentais plus fort qu’un géant. Il se lança sur moi comme un trait ; je tournai sur le pied gauche, et il ne trouva plus rien devant lui ; mais je l’atteignis à la gorge, et le couteau entra si avant, que ma main était sous son menton. Je retournai la lame si fort qu’elle se cassa. C’était fini. La lame sortit de la plaie lancée par un bouillon de sang gros comme le bras. Il tomba sur le nez roide comme un pieu. Je lui administrai les Derniers Sacrements par précautions, décollant totalement sa tête de son cou et lui ouvrant le crâne d'un coup d'espingole. — Qu’as-tu fait ? me dit la Dancaïre. — Écoute, lui dis-je : nous ne pouvions vivre ensemble. J’aime Carmen, et je veux être seul. D’ailleurs, Garcia était un coquin, et je me rappelle ce qu’il a fait au pauvre Delgado. Nous ne sommes plus que deux, mais nous sommes de bons camarades. Voyons, veux-tu de moi pour ami, à la vie à la mort ? — La Dancaïre me considéra longuement. C’était une femme de cinquante ans. — Au diable vos amourettes ! s’écria-t-elle. N'auriez-vous pu aimer Carmen tous les deux en bonne intelligence ? Nous ne sommes plus que deux, comment ferons-nous demain ? — Laisse-moi faire tout seul, lui répondis-je. Maintenant je me moque du monde entier.

Les libres-femmes enterrèrent Garcia à l'extérieur du village, et nous finîmes notre nuit dans la maison fortifiée. Le lendemain, Carmen et son Anglais passèrent avec deux muletières. Je dis à la Dancaïre : Je me charge de l’Anglais. Fais peur aux autres, elles ne sont pas armées. L’Anglais avait du cœur. Si Carmen ne lui eût poussé le bras, il me tuait. Bref, je reconquis Carmen ce jour-là, et mon premier mot fut de lui dire qu’elle était veuve. Quand elle sut comment cela s’était passé : Tu seras toujours un  _lillipendi_  ! me dit-elle. Garcia devait te tuer. Ta garde navarraise n’est qu’une bêtise, et il en a mis à l’ombre de plus habiles que toi. C’est que son temps était venu. Le tien viendra. — Et le tien, répondis-je, si tu n’es pas pour moi une vraie romi. — À la bonne heure, dit-elle ; j’ai vu plus d’une fois dans du marc du café que nous devions finir ensemble. Bah ! arrive qui plante. Et elle fit claquer ses castagnettes, ce qu’elle faisait toujours quand elle voulait chasser quelque idée importune.

On s’oublie quand on parle de soi. Tous ces détails-là vous ennuient sans doute, mais j’ai bientôt fini. La vie que nous menions dura assez longtemps. La Dancaïre et moi nous nous étions associés quelques camarades plus sûres que les premières, et nous nous occupions du pillage des Villes Tombées, et aussi parfois, nous récupérions le bagage des convois insuffisamment fortifiés qui étaient tombés sur une horde de Morts-qui-Marchent trop grosse pour eux. A ces occasions je servais d'appat pour les Morts, et laissai mes camarades se glisser contre eux et leurs administrer les Derniers Sacrements pour libérer leurs âmes. Pendant quelques mois, je fus content de Carmen ; elle continuait à nous être utile pour nos opérations, en nous avertissant des bons coups que nous pourrions faire. Elle se tenait, soit à Malaga, soit à Cordoue, soit à Grenade ; mais, sur un mot de moi, elle quittait tout, et venait me retrouver dans un village de libres-femmes ou une maison-forte isolée. Une fois seulement, c’était à Malaga, elle me donna quelque inquiétude. Je sus qu’elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un négociant fort riche, avec lequel probablement elle se proposait de recommencer la plaisanterie de Gibraltar. Malgré tout ce que la Dancaïre put me dire pour m’arrêter, je partis, et j’entrai dans Malaga en plein jour. Je cherchai Carmen, et je l’emmenai aussitôt. Nous eûmes une verte explication. — Sais-tu, me dit-elle, que, depuis que tu es mon rom pour tout de bon, je t’aime moins que lorsque tu étais mon minchorrò ? Je ne veux pas être tourmentée, ni surtout commandée. Ce que je veux, c’est être libre et faire ce qui me plaît. Prends garde de me pousser à bout. Si tu m’ennuies, je trouverai pourrai bien oublier de te protéger des Morts-qui-Marchent. — La Dancaïre nous raccommoda ; mais nous nous étions dit des choses qui nous restaient sur le cœur, et nous n’étions plus comme auparavant. Peu après, un malheur nous arriva. Un convoi fortifié dont la troupe était composée de bleusailles nous prit mes camarades et moi pour des Morts-qui-Marchent. Terrifiés alors que nous n'étions que six, ils déchargèrent toutes leurs armes dans notre direction. La Dancaïre fut tuée, ainsi que trois de mes camarades. Moi, je fus grièvement blessé, et, sans mon mon bon cheval je succombais aux dents de la Dancaïre devenue Mort-qui-Marche. Exténué de fatigue, ayant une balle dans le corps, j’allai me cacher dans un bois avec la seule compagnonne qui me restât. Je m’évanouis en descendant de cheval, et je crus que j’allais crever dans les broussailles comme un lièvre qui a reçu du plomb. Ma camarade me porta au village de libres-femmes le plus proche, puis elle alla chercher Carmen. Elle était à Grenade, et aussitôt elle accourut. Pendant quinze jours, elle ne me quitta pas d’un instant. Elle ne ferma pas l’œil ; elle me soigna avec une adresse et des attentions que jamais femme n’a eues pour l’homme le plus aimé. Dès que je pus me tenir sur mes jambes, elle me mena à Cordoue dans le plus grand secret. Les contrebandières trouvent partout des asiles sûrs, et je passai plus de six semaines dans une maison, à deux portes du corrégidor qui me cherchait. Plus d’une fois, regardant derrière un volet, je le vis passer. Enfin je me rétablis ; mais j’avais fait bien des réflexions sur mon lit de douleur, et je projetais de changer de vie. Je parlai à Carmen de quitter l’Espagne, et de chercher à vivre honnêtement dans le Nouveau-Monde. Elle se moqua de moi. — La maladie d'Ève n'a pas cours là-bas. Comment me laisseraient-ils rentrer, moi qui porte le péché originel ? Notre destin, à nous c’est de vivre dans l'Europe des Morts-qui-Marchent. Tiens, j’ai arrangé une affaire avec Esther ben-Joseph de Grenade. Elle a des cotonnades qui n’attendent que nous pour passer. Elle sait que tu es vivant. Elle compte sur toi. Que diraient nos correspondantes de Grenade si tu leur manquais de parole ? Je me laissai entraîner, et je repris la vie de sierra.

Pendant que j’étais caché à Cordoue, il y eut des Jeux des Morts où Carmen alla. En revenant, elle parla beaucoup d’un Matador très adroit nommé Lucas. Elle savait le nom de son cheval, et combien lui coûtait son armure bénie. Je n’y fis pas attention. Juanita, la camarade qui m’était restée, me dit, quelques jours après, qu’elle avait vu Carmen avec Lucas chez un marchand du Zacatin. Cela commença à m’alarmer. Je demandai à Carmen comment et pourquoi elle avait fait connaissance avec le Matador. — C’est un garçon, me dit-elle, avec qui on peut faire une affaire. Rivière qui fait du bruit, a de l’eau ou des cailloux. Il a gagné 1,200 réaux aux Jeux. De deux choses l’une : ou bien il faut avoir cet argent ; ou bien, comme c’est un bon cavalier et qu'il n'a pas peur des Morts, on peut l’enrôler dans notre bande. Une telle et une telle sont mortes, tu as besoin de les remplacer. N'es-tu pas lassé de ne voir que des femmes ? Prends-le avec toi.

— Je ne veux, répondis-je, ni de son argent, ni de sa personne, et je te défends de lui parler. — Prends garde, me dit-elle ; lorsqu’on me défie de faire une chose, elle est bientôt faite ! Heureusement, le Matador partit avec la Croisade qui devait rendre Lisbonne aux vivants, et moi, je me mis en devoir de faire entrer à Séville les cotonnades de Grenade. J’eus fort à faire dans cette expédition là, Carmen aussi, et j’oubliai Lucas ; peut-être aussi l’oublia-t-elle, pour le moment du moins. C’est vers ce temps, madame, que je vous rencontrai, d’abord près de Montilla, puis après à Cordoue. Je ne vous parlerai pas de notre dernière entrevue. Vous en savez peut-être plus long que moi. Carmen vous vola votre montre ; elle voulait encore votre argent, et surtout cette bague que je vois à votre doigt, et qui, dit-elle, est un anneau magique qu’il lui importait beaucoup de posséder. Nous eûmes une violente dispute, et je la frappai. Elle pâlit et pleura. C’était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer, et cela me fit un effet terrible. Je lui demandai pardon, mais elle me bouda pendant tout un jour, et, quand je repartis pour Montilla, elle ne voulut pas m’embrasser. — J’avais le cœur gros, lorsque, trois jours après, elle vint me trouver l’air riant et gaie comme pinson. Tout était oublié, et nous avions l’air d’amoureux de deux jours. Au moment de nous séparer, elle me dit : — Il y a une fête à Grenade, je vais la voir, puis je saurai si les Grenadines veulent encore troquer des richesses de la ville, et je te le dirai. — Je la laissai partir. Seul, je pensai à cette fête et à ce changement d’humeur de Carmen. Il faut qu’elle se soit vengée déjà, me dis-je, puisqu’elle est revenue la première. — Un paysan me dit que la Croisade était de retour à Séville. Voilà mon sang qui bouillonne, et, comme un fou, je pars, et je réussis à m'introduire seul dans la ville. Sur la place avait lieu des cérémonies d'hommage à la Croisade. Au centre de l'arène Lucas, dans son armure de parade, mettait en scène ses exploits de Lisbonne et affrontait deux Morts-qui-Marchent et sur le banc contre la barrière, je reconnus Carmen. Il me suffit de la voir une minute pour être sûr de mon fait. Lucas, au premier Mort fit le joli cœur, comme je l’avais prévu. Il administra les Derniers Sacrements à la pauvre Âme et se tourna vers Carmen pour la saluer. Le second Mort se chargea de me venger. Son bras se brisa sous le choc de l'arme de Lucas, et de l'esquille de son os il trouva un passage dans l'armure de Lucas. Je regardai Carmen, elle n’était déjà plus à sa place. Il m’était impossible de sortir de celle où j’étais, et je fus obligé d’attendre la fin des cérémonies. Alors j’allai à la maison que vous connaissez, et je m’y tins coi toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Vers deux heures du matin, Carmen revint, et fut un peu surprise de me voir. — Viens avec moi, lui dis-je. — Eh bien ! dit-elle, partons ! — Au matin nous sortîmes de Séville, et nous marchâmes tout le reste de la journée sans nous dire un seul mot. Nous nous arrêtâmes à la nuit dans une venta fortifiée, assez près d’un ancien ermitage. Là je dis à Carmen :

— Écoute, j’oublie tout. Je ne te parlerai de rien ; mais jure-moi une chose : c’est que tu vas me suivre en Amérique, et que tu t’y tiendras tranquille.  
— Non, dit-elle d’un ton boudeur, je ne peux pas aller en Amérique. Et je me trouve bien ici.  
— Tu te trouves bien parce que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et sème le malheur autour de toi ; tous les hommes que tu choisis connaissent une mort impie. Je suis las de voir mourir tous tes amants ; c’est toi que je tuerai.  
Elle me regarda fixement de son regard sauvage, et me dit :  
— J’ai toujours pensé que tu voudrais me tuer. La première fois que je t’ai vu, je venais de rencontrer un prêtre à la porte de ma maison. Et ce matin, en sortant de Séville, crois-tu que je n'aies rien vu ? Tu regardais la relève de la garde avec tellement d'envie...  
— Carmencita, lui demandais-je, est-ce que tu ne m’aimes plus ?  
Elle ne répondit rien. Elle était assise les jambes croisées sur une natte et faisait des traits par terre avec son doigt.  
— Changeons de vie, Carmen, lui dis-je d’un ton suppliant. Allons vivre quelque part où nous ne serons jamais séparés. Tu sais que nous avons, pas loin d’ici, sous un chêne, cent vingt onces enterrées… Puis, nous avons des fonds encore chez Esther Ben-Joseph.  
Elle se mit à sourire, et me dit :  
— Tu ne me feras pas quitter l'Andalousie. Plutôt Morte-qui-Marche ici que vivante ailleurs.   
— Réfléchis, repris-je ; je suis au bout de ma patience et de mon courage ; prends ton parti ou je prendrai le mien. — Je la quittai et j’allai me promener du côté de l’ermitage. Je trouvai une saine femme qui priait. J’attendis que sa prière fût finie ; j’aurais bien voulu prier, mais je ne pouvais pas. Quand elle se releva, j’allai à elle. — Ma soeur, lui dis-je, voulez-vous prier pour quelqu’un qui est en grand péril ?  
— Je prie pour tous les affligés, dit-elle sans manifester de surprise à voir un homme dans la Sierra.   
— Pouvez-vous dire une messe pour une âme qui va peut-être paraître devant son Créateur ?  
— Oui, répondit-elle en me regardant fixement. — Et, comme il y avait dans mon air quelque chose d’étrange elle voulut me faire parler :  
— Il me semble que je vous ai vu, dit-elle.  
— Je mis une piastre sur son banc. — Quand direz-vous la messe ? lui demandai-je.  
— Dans une demi-heure. Les libres-femmes du village d'à côté viennent y assister. Dites-moi, jeune homme, n’avez-vous pas quelque chose sur la conscience qui vous tourmente ? voulez-vous écouter les conseils d’une chrétienne ?

Je me sentais près de pleurer. Je lui dis que je reviendrais, et je me sauvai. J’allai me coucher sur l’herbe jusqu’à ce que j’entendisse la cloche. Alors je m’approchai, mais je restai en dehors de la chapelle. Quand la messe fut dite, je retournai à la venta. Carmen n'y était plus. Je craignais qu'elle ne fût partie pour Grenade, dont l'entrée m'étais interdite par la quantité de Morts-qui-Marchent qui l'habitaient. Je revins à Séville, me disant que je pouvais me cache dans la maison que vous savez et attendre ici son retour. Elle m'y avait précédé. Pendant mon absence, elle avait défait l’ourlet de sa robe pour en retirer le plomb. Maintenant elle était devant une table, regardant dans une terrine pleine d’eau le plomb qu’elle avait fait fondre, et qu’elle venait d’y jeter. Elle était si occupée de sa magie qu’elle ne s’aperçut pas d’abord de mon retour. Tantôt elle prenait un morceau de plomb et le tournait de tous les côtés d’un air triste, tantôt elle chantait quelqu’une de ces chansons magiques où elle invoque Marie Padilla, la maîtresse de don Pédro, qui fut, dit-on la  _Bari Crallisa_ , ou la grande reine des bohémiennes. 

— Carmen, lui dis-je, voulez-vous venir avec moi ?  
Elle se leva, jeta sa sébile, et mit sa mantille sur sa tête comme prête à partir. Nous sortîmes et marchâmes dans les rues de Séville dans l'aube naissante.  
— Ainsi, lui dis-je, ma Carmen, après un bout de chemin, tu veux bien me suivre n’est-ce pas ?  
— Nous pouvons continuer à nous entendre en affaires. Mais je ne vivrai plus avec toi.

Nous étions dans une rue solitaire ; j’arrêtai mon pas. — Est-ce ainsi ? — . Elle ôta sa mantille, la jeta à ses pieds, et se tint immobile un poing sur la hanche, me regardant fixement.  
— Tu veux me tuer, je le vois bien, dit-elle ; mais tu ne me feras pas céder.  
— Je t’en prie, lui dis-je, sois raisonnable. Écoute-moi ! tout le passé est oublié. Pourtant, tu le sais, c’est toi qui m’as perdu ; c’est pour toi que je suis devenu un voleur et un meurtrier. Carmen ! ma Carmen ! laisse-moi te sauver et me sauver avec toi.  
— José, répondit-elle, tu me demandes l’impossible. Je ne t’aime plus ; toi, tu m’aimes encore, et c’est pour cela que tu veux me tuer. Je pourrais bien encore te faire quelque mensonge ; mais je ne veux pas m’en donner la peine. Tout est fini entre nous. Carmen sera toujours libre. Calli elle est née, calli elle mourra.  
— Tu aimes donc Lucas ? lui demandai-je.  
— Oui, je l’ai aimé, comme toi, un instant, moins que toi peut-être. À présent, je n’aime plus rien, et je me hais pour t’avoir aimé.

Je me jetai à ses pieds, je lui pris les mains, je les arrosai de mes larmes. Je lui rappelai tous les moments de bonheur que nous avions passés ensemble. Je lui offris de rester brigand pour lui plaire. Tout, monsieur, tout ! je lui offris tout, pourvu qu’elle voulût m’aimer encore !

Elle me dit : — T’aimer encore, c’est impossible. Vivre avec toi, je ne le veux pas. — La fureur me possédait. Je tirai mon couteau. J’aurais voulu qu’elle eût peur et me demandât grâce, mais, cette femme était un démon.  
— Pour la dernière fois, m’écriai-je, veux-tu rester avec moi ?  
— Non ! non ! non ! dit-elle en frappant du pied, et elle tira de son doigt une bague que je lui avais donnée, et la jeta dans la ruelle.

Je la frappais deux fois. C’était le couteau du Borgne que j’avais pris, ayant cassé le mien. Elle tomba au second coup sans crier. Je crois encore voir son grand œil noir me regarder fixement ; puis il devint trouble et se ferma. J'aurais dû lui administrer les Derniers Sacrements. Mais même pour le salut de son âme, je ne pouvais profaner son corps. Soudain son cadavre commença à s'animer. Elle était devenue Morte-qui-Marche, dans l'enceinte de la ville, dans l'aube encore obscure. Je n'avais aucune protection sur moi. J'aurais dû prévenir la garde, sonner l'alerte, mais je ne pensais plus. Je courus jusqu'à la muraille. Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir. Je volais un cheval, je galopai jusqu'à Cordoue, et au premier corps-de-garde je me fis connaître. J’ai dit que j’avais tué et peut-être bien fait Tomber Séville. L’ermite était une sainte femme. ElIe a prié pour elle ! Elle a dit une messe pour son âme… Mais elle n'a pas eu les Derniers Sacrements et Dieu sait quand elle les aura ! Pauvre enfant !

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé par réécrire les chapitres de la nouvelle (bon, pas tous, le 4 avec des considérations mi anthropologues / mi racistes je m'en suis passé) avec quelques modifications (genderswap, références aux zombies) ;  
> Puis j'ai fait un second passage (sur les chapitres 1 et 2) pour rajouter la chanson, la citation en préambule, quelques détails et références et corriger quelques fautes d'accords.


End file.
